Tainted Blood
by Tears of the Moon 17
Summary: Dick ran away when he was eight, leaving his past behind. Now five years later with the name "Robin", he's not a hero nor villain. He's both. But when he moves to Gotham, everything starts to unravel all because he couldn't let one little girl die ...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice.

Yes, it's me again with yet another YJ fanfic about a twist on Robin's past. I hope you all enjoy this! This idea was nagging at me and I just had to publish it.

Note- This is a PROLOGUE ergo the rather short length.

Note 2- I like cliffhangers so expect them.

**Prologue**

_His legs were pumping, carrying him through the empty streets of the night. His breath came out in pants and his lungs burned._

_But Dick ignored the pain, shoving it to the back of his mind. He had more important things to worry about._

_Like the plane he had to catch._

_A small smile wove itself onto his face when he saw the lights of the airport. He had made it! He was getting out of this horrible place away from-_

_He stopped that train of thought, not wanting to think about that horrible person._

_**_Two Hours Later_**_

_Dick was now on the plane, it now taking off. Snapping his seat belt, he grinned. He had done it. He had managed to get away._

_But as a thought flashed through his mind, his grin faded and a grim expression replaced it._

_Now he would have to run forever because there was no way that person would just let him leave._

_No way in heck._

_He sighed, thinking of the endless running he would have to do from here on out._

_But it was worth it._

_Because he had the worst person on Earth as a father._

_Slade._

**A/N-** How was that? Has anyone done this before? Please review! Oh and I won't be able to update till like March 14 or so. Sorry but I have two other fanfics going on and I want to finish them. This was published on 3-10-12 with the length of 381 words.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ . . . Yet.

I love all the reviews! Please keep them coming!

Note- _Italics_ are thoughts.

Note 2- When words are capitalized like "DUH", it's emphasis.

Note 3- My chapters will 500-1000 words long.

**Chapter 1**

Dick had shed his name and had given himself a new name.

Robin.

The name of a boy who was neither a villain nor a hero. In other words, a in-between. He was neither good nor evil. He just did what he had to do to survive. Sometimes, that was the simple task of finding a cat with a large reward.

And other times, it was the not so simple task of robbing a bank.

Even if he didn't want to.

But he had to survive. If he didn't, Slade would find him and that was something he NEVER wanted to happen.

Robin sighed as he climbed off the bus. _I seriously need to think positive. _

Adjusting his backpack on his right shoulder, Robin slipped into crowds of people who were walking on the sidewalk. Grabbing his black baseball cap and his dark sunglasses out of his back pocket, he slipped them on his head and face so they would hide his raven hair and his unforgettable blazing, blue eyes. He had learned to blend in and to pretend that he was like everyone else.

But he would never be.

_Again, think positive! Maybe I'll be able to stay here longer than a month. I don't think Slade would dare to go into a city that's protected by Batman. It would be suicide._

Robin suppressed another sigh. Slade would go to Hell if that was where Robin was hiding. Then again, in some ways, Gotham was worst than Hell. It had the worst villains (besides Slade) and it had a giant bat that could make the baddest of the bad pee their pants.

So, maybe, he had finally found somewhere he could be safe.

. . . MAYBE.

Robin snorted at his thoughts as he slipped into an empty alley to see a map of Gotham on his holographic computer that he had disguised as a watch. Within a few moments, he had the map up and saw that he was only a block away from his new apartment. Then he memorized Gotham's map, storing it away for later so he could plan escape routes and turned his computer off. Fixing his cap and glasses, he slipped back into the crowd and crossed the street with the herd of people.

_I can't wait to go to sleep._

**_One Hour Later_**

Robin was now currently curled under his bed covers in his apartment, ready for some well-deserved sleep.

But no matter what he did, he couldn't sleep.

He couldn't help but feel that if he went to sleep, Slade would somehow be there when he woke up. He couldn't help but feel that in this new city, Gotham, his running would come to an end.

But not in a good way.

But Robin shoved those feelings away, determined to get some sleep. And he did go to sleep, unaware of how his life of running would come unraveled . . .

But isn't ignorance bliss?

. . . Not in this case.

**A/N-** Like it? Please review! This was published on 3-14-12 with the length of 635 words. Oh and you're looking for some Robin-centered YJ fanfics, click on my pen name!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ. :(

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love getting them! It makes me feel all giddy. Anyway, I'm glad to hear that I'm the only one who's written a fanfic about an alternate universe where Slade is Robin's father. :) It makes me feel as if I'm a genius. XD

Note- What Robin wears at night in this fanfic is his Robin outfit in the cartoon. During the day, he wears his civvies from the cartoon. Hope I didn't confuse you.

Note 2- Robin will be OOC. That's because of what he's been through. (I've decided to REALLY mess with his past so it's where he won't trust anybody. Not even super heroes . . . )

Note 3- Robin calls his father by his name. His reasons for that are obvious. (And not so obvious . . . Robin's reasons for leaving Slade will be explained later. I want to keep you guys guessing. ^-^)

**Chapter 2**

Night had engulfed Gotham, swallowing all of the light. Wisps of clouds lingered in front of the full moon, its light now blocked. A cool, spring breeze ruffled Robin's hair, his hair now covering his black mask. Sighing a frustrated sigh, Robin brushed his hair back for the millionth time.

_I swear, if that breeze ruffles my hair one more frickin' time, I'm going to-_

Screams laced with terror interrupted his inner thoughts, causing him to glance down at the city below him from his spot on the edge of a tall building. Spotting a firetruck, Robin's lips quirked up in a devilious grin.

_Bingo. _

This was his lucky day! While everyone focused on getting out of the building, he could search the rooms for anything vaulable. If he didn't find anything, he'd just settle for stealing some of their food.

At the thought of food, Robin's stomach growled.

_I guess it's been a while since I've eaten anything. But don't worry stomach; I'll give you something soon._

Still grinning, Robin expertly jumped over the ledge to his right and used his self-made grappling gun to lower himself to the dark alley. He landed silently and then slipped back into the shadows, not wanting anyone to see him. Staying in the shadows at all times, Robin quickly came upon the almost-burned building that had been three blocks away.

When he laid his covered eyes on it, his grin fell and was replaced by a frown.

_There went that idea. Better luck next time, I guess . . . Or maybe it's time to my hacking skills out and-_

A desperate cry caught his attention even though it sounded far away. He had his ear buds to thank for that. Oh, they're no ordinary earbuds. Robin had added his own device into it, making it where when you had them in, you could hear things farther away.

Anyway, back to that cry.

Robin's eyes widened as he heard coughing . . . Coughing? But why-! Robin's eyes glanced up at the burning building, horror clenching his heart.

_Someone's still in there!_

But Robin stayed where he was, uncertain if he should go save the trapped person. After all, he would have to let people see him so he could give them the person when he got him or her out.

And not to mention that he didn't feel comfortable with the idea of risking his life for someone else's.

_I have myself to worry about! If a reporter manages to get a picture of me, no doubt Slade will think it's me and come to Gotham! Then I'll have to-_

A lady's shout interrupted Robin's thoughts. "My daughter's still in there! Let me go! I have to go save-"

Robin's heart clenched tighter. So the person up there was a girl? . . . Still, if she's old enough, surely she'll know how to-

"Please! She's only five! She doesn't like strangers so I have to be the one-"

And out went Robin's resolve to not save the trapped girl. Robin sighed as he used his grappling gun to get himself on top of the building next to the burning one.

_This is SO going to bite me in the butt later. I just know it._

**_Batman's POV_**

Batman had just thrown the Joker back into Arkham Asylum and was patroling Gotham when he saw the wispy smoke rising over Gotham's tall buildings.

_And Alfred wonders why I patrol the city before I come back home. _

Batman took a sharp turn right, having no concern for other drivers because they were all asleep. Oh, how Batman remembered the old days before he went down the path of a hero. He remembered how he get to actually sleep and watched TV for fun.

But he didn't regret becoming a hero. Being Batman made him feel as if he could actually rid the world of evil. Now, don't get him wrong. Batman knew that that wasn't possible . . .

But if you asked Superman, he'd tell you it was.

Batman shook his head sadly as he drove closer to the burning building and thought of his naive friend.

_Superman needs to get over the fact that he has a clone and except it. The sooner, the better . . . For him and Superboy._

Stepping out of the Bat-Mobile, Batman quickly banished all thoughts and slipped into the shadows. He silently crept in the shadows, seeing no villains which meant that it was an accidental fire.

_I'll be of no use to them so-_

Batman broke that train of thought when he saw someone lurking at the top of a building next to the one that's on fire. Since he was across the street, he couldn't get a good look at the figure so he couldn't tell who it was.

But he was going to find out.

**A/N- **Dun, dun, dunnnnnn! What will happen now? 0-0 Please review! This was published on 3-14-12 with the length of 1,085 words!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- . . . What was I going to say? 0-0 . . . Oh well. It probably wasn't important anyway. :)

I love all of the reviews, alerts and favorites. :) It makes me feel so good that I have so many people hooked on MY work! XD Oh, by the way, did you guys enjoy the length of last chapter? If so, good because I think that's going to be my only long chapter for this fanfic . . . Maybe. I can't really promise anything because it all depends on the cliffhanger. :)

Question- Is it weird that I have to check my ongoing fanfics to see how many chapters there are?

Note- . . . I've really messed with Robin's personality. -_- I'm not kidding. I think I went a little overboard . . .

Note 2- Don't hestitate to PM me if you have questions! I don't want anyone confused.

Note 3- My birthday is tomorrow so I probably won't update tomorrow. :)

**Chapter 3**

_I'm NEVER saving someone from a burning building EVER again! It's not frickin' worth the warm, fuzzy feeling you get afterwards!_

Robin wasn't too happy with the fact that he had searched three floors and had not found the little girl.

_I swear, if this gets me killed, I'm going to-_

"Mommy! Moooooommmmmmmmyyyyyyyy!"

Robin almost collapsed to the weak floor in relief. He had finally found the floor that the girl was on. Now all he had to do was get her out of here.

"Moooooommmmmmmyyyyyyyyy!"

Having followed the little girl's cry, Robin found her in moments underneath a bed. Without a word, Robin picked her up and craddled her to his chest as he ran up the remaining stairs. The girl, as he ran, had stopped crying and stared up at his now-dirty face.

"Are you a superhero?" she asked him clearly, sounding as if she weren't a five-year-old.

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Nope. Just passing by."

His response confused the blonde-headed girl. "But how'd you know that I was in trouble?"

Robin smirked as he pushed the heavy door with his back and walked out onto the roof. "I guess you could say I'm psychic."

"Really?" she asked him eagerly as he used his grappling hook to lower them to the alley below them.

Robin didn't answer her question as he sat her down on the ground and dusted her off. "Your mom's worried about you. If you go now, she might not have a heart attack."

"What's a heart attack?"

" . . . Never mind. Just go."

The blonde girl nodded and took off towards the front of the burning building. "Okay! Bye bye, superhero!"

Robin snorted as he watched her leave. "A superhero? Ha! As if. I'd never be caught dead hanging out with those tights-wearing crack heads."

"Then what are you exactly?" A voice called out behind him.

Robin whirled around, cursing at himself for lowering his guard and saw a man dressed as a bat.

_Batman! Crap!_

Shifting into a defensive stance, Robin hardened his face. "None of your business."

Batman stared at Robin, quietly memorizing the boy's features and outfit. "Fine. Why are you here?"

"That's also none of your business. But since you asked so nicely, I'll gladly-" Robin then grabbed a trash can lid that was next to him and threw it at Batman, hoping to distract him.

It did, Batman's eyes now off of him. Smirking, Robin dashed out of the alley and slipped into the darkness that was Gotham.

**_Batman's POV_**

When Batman turned his head back to question Robin again, his eyes fell on empty space.

_It was a distraction! . . . Smart kid._

Looking around, Batman made sure that the kid hadn't just slipped into the shadows. After a few minutes, Batman was sure that the kid had run off.

But Batman didn't care.

Because it just made the kid more interesting.

_Much more interesting._

And with that thought in mind, Batman made his way back to the Bat-Mobile after he was sure that the firefighters had the fire under control. When he slipped into his totally awesome Bat-Mobile, Batman made a decision that would change the lives of many.

_I'm going to find that kid._

**A/N- **Interesting first meeting, wasn't it? Please review! This was published on 3-16-12 with the length of 808 words.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

Wow. I've gotten 45 reviews for just a prologue and three chapters! As you can imagine, I feel pretty good about myself right now. Umm, someone asked me to write a chapter just about Slade . . . But I don't want to. At least, not yet. The story hasn't gotten to that point yet. Yes, the team has been formed already. Everything is pretty much the same except Dick was never a part of it.

Special thanks to: everyone who wished me a happy birthday and to the people who patiently waited for my updates. Oh and to the people who have read my YJ fanfics and have reviewed.

Note- It'll be a while before Slade comes in. I want to have the stage set perfectly so his entrance is most . . . interesting. If you don't like that, go find another YJ fanfic where Slade is Robin's father. Oh wait, there aren't any! *evil laugh*

**Chapter 4**

Robin was heading towards the place that sold motorcycles and was currently dressed in his civvies with his sunglasses and his black cap on. He wasn't taking a chance that Batman hadn't memorized his features and so, was making it as difficult as possible to find him.

_Hey, if I can hide from SLADE, I think I can manage to keep an overgrown bat from finding me._

Smirking as he crossed the street, Robin thought of how he's managed to keep Slade from finding him.

It was simple really. All he had to do was keep moving, only staying in a city for two months under the name "Dick Grayson". No, he didn't use several names. Slade would be expecting Robin to use several names and thus would be looking for a black-haired boy with several names, overlooking Robin.

He didn't know why that name stuck in his memory but it just felt right. (And it was kind of embarrassing so Slade wouldn't expect Robin to use that name.) So when he was in his civvies, he used the name "Dick Grayson", his real name a mystery to even himself. No, Robin didn't know his real name. Slade had only called him "Red X", his apprentice. Slade had never referred to Robin as his son, only his apprentice.

But Robin knew that even if he hated it, the fact was that half of his DNA had come from Slade who was his . . .

What was Slade to him exactly? It was never "Father" or "Master" as Slade had told Robin to call him. It was almost like Slade was just some random person that just happened to sire him and live in the same house as him.

_. . . If only that were true. _

Robin's spirits were now lower, a hint of pain lurking in his eyes. It pained him to remember that his father, who was suppose to love him, was a cruel, murderous person; that his father was the reason that Robin had only known his mother for such a short time.

_Oh no, I am NOT going to think about that right now. I promised myself that I would NEVER think about it ever again . . . Never . . ._

But never was a long time.

And Robin wasn't sure that he could go that long without thinking of his mother.

. . . He was willingly to try though because those memories were laced with too much pain, with too much regret. Those memories were something that he had locked away so long ago, hoping that he would somehow be able to forget them.

Obviously, he hadn't. His memories were still there, unwilling to be forgotten.

Just like Slade.

_Does everything come back to Slade? Surely there's something I can think about without-_

A growl that originated from his stomach interrupted his thoughts, a chuckle slipping out from his mouth.

_I guess I forgot to buy some food last night . . . But if I want my favorite flavor of ice cream, I have to go to Happy Harbor. Man, if only Gotham's Walmart carried death by chocolate._

Yes, his favorite flavor of ice cream is called "death by chocolate". Why? Well, the flavoring for one and it didn't hurt that the name of the flavor was inside joke for him and a friend he once had a long time ago.

_I wonder what happened to him. He had been in Jump City for vacation or something for a month or so. After that, we lost contact . . . Okay, I actually stopped writing to him when I ran away. I didn't want to leave a trail._

_. . . Still, I wonder what his life is like. I hope it's better than mine at least. That red-head is too nice to have a horrible life thrust upon him._

**A/N- **Okay, Robin's favorite ice cream flavor in this fanfic is a real flavor of ice cream. I've never had it but I chose it for him because of 1) the ironic title and 2) I've never seen it in stores. As you can guess, I needed a reason for him to go to Happy Harbor. Now please review! This was published on 3-20-12 with the length of 924 words.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Oh, how I wish!

I love how I get all these reviews. It makes me feel so good! Yes, I made the town where the Teen Titans lived the town where Robin was born because I wanted it to sound cool. No, the Teen Titans aren't going to appear in this fanfic. (If you don't know who the Teen Titans are, you haven't LIVED!) As for Robin's old friend . . . You're about to find out.

Note- Kaldur is Aqualad. Conner is Superboy. Megan is M'gann (Miss Martian). Wally is Kid Flash. Artemis is . . . Artemis. Lol (Just making sure you all know who is who.)

**Chapter 5**

Wally was stupefied, unable to tear his eyes away from raven-haired boy who was holding the last container of death by chocolate. The teenage boy . . . Could it be?

" . . . Red?"

The team, who was with Wally in their civvies, raised an eyebrow. Wally had never told them that he had a friend with the name of Red. Oh yes, Wally told them about ALL of his friends much to their displeasure. So why hadn't he mention this boy?

**_Robin's POV_**

When he heard his old name, Robin stiffened and turned to see not Slade but his old friend.

Wally West . . . who was also known as Kid Flash. Robin knew all about his friend's double life; it had been almost too clear as to who Kid Flash was. Kid Flash had the same color of hair and eyes as Wally did. (Not to mention the same flirting.)

"Wally?" Robin said, his surprise and disbelief clear in his voice.

Wally's face broke into a grin. "Dude, it's been forever! How've you been? The last time I saw you, it was in Jump City!"

Robin shrugged, hiding his uneasiness of being near to the not-so-secret team. He had heard rumors about them but had never thought that he would run into them!

Wally laughed at Robin's attempt to dodge the question. "Oh, no. You are NOT going to escape my wrath THAT easily! We're going to hang out and- Wait. Why are you in Happy Harbor? Don't you live in Jump City?"

"I came here to get to my favorite ice cream-" Robin said, not answering the red head's last question.

"Death by chocolate," Wally finished, smirking as he remembered their inside joke.

Kaldur interrupted their cozy conversation. "Wally, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?"

Wally face-palmed himself. "Duh! Red, this is Kaldur, Artemis, Megan and Conner. Guys, this is Red X. He's an old friend of mine."

"Red X?" Megan echoed, the name sounding like a hero name.

Robin twitched and gave her a light glare through his sunglasses. "Yeah. Got a problem with it?"

Wally laughed at Conner's obvious anger towards his old friend. "Don't take any offense, you guys. Red is only like that towards strangers. He'll warm up to you guys eventually."

"You make me sound like I'm a dog."

"Wait, are you telling me that you're not?"

" . . . I think your friends would be quite interested in some of the stupid things you did in Jump City."

"NO! They wouldn't! TRUST ME!"

"Oh but I think they would."

" . . . You're so mean to me, Red."

"Someone has to be."

"Meanie!"

**_Young Justice's POV_**

And so, they watched as Wally seemed almost . . . childish. I mean, he was always joking around but he never acted like he was their younger sibling. So to them, this was a strange and new side of their friend. Sure, it was interesting but they felt jealous; they hadn't been the ones to make him act like that.

And that fact hurt them a little bit.

Along with the fact that it turned out that they didn't know Wally as well as they thought they did.

That made the hurt worse.

Robin interrupted their thoughts. "Wally, I got to go."

Wally pouted. "Okay . . . I definitely see you later, right?"

" . . . Right."

And with that, the teenager paid for his ice cream and drove off on his motorcycle.

**_Robin's POV_**

As he drove off, Robin couldn't help but feel guilty that he had lied to Wally about seeing him again. If Robin had anything to do with it, Wally would never see him again.

Now, don't take that the wrong way. Robin wanted to see Wally again but if he left any kind of trail (especially a human one), Slade would find him.

And Robin would rather die than to have that happen.

"Someone help! My mom is still in there!"

**A/N- **I decided to leave it there. So do you guys like the relationship between Wally and Robin? Please review! This was published on 3-22-12 with the length of 879 words.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- . . . Sure and Superman was born on Earth. *snort*

So how you guys loving the story? I just love how I came up with the twist that Slade is Robin's biological father. *evil laugh* Though, I pretty sure that if Robin was a real person, he'd be on my doorstep and would be demanding that I delete it . . . If only. *sigh*

Note- I'm pretty mad at Superman so don't expect me to write nice stuff about him. (It's obvious as to why I'm mad at him.)

**Chapter 6**

Bruce was in Happy Harbor because he had this nagging feeling that he should go there. He usually only got those feelings when something bad was going to happen.

_Or when the person I'm looking for is there. But why would that boy be in Happy Harbor?_

This was starting to get on Bruce's nerves. He was the Batman for goodness sake! He was the guy who could find ANYONE, could crack any case! So finding a teenage boy should be cake, right?

Apparently not.

Sure, Bruce could get Clark to help him look by using his x-ray vision to see who has the boy's outfit. That would be admitting defeat though.

And Bruce never admitted defeat.

NEVER.

Bruce mentally sighed. He seriously needed some sleep. It had been since Wednesday since he had slept and today was Saturday.

_Maybe I should take a vacation like Alfred keeps going on about. I could always get Clark to- No, if he faced my villains, he'd be scarred for life . . . Then again, he's deserves it-_

"Someone help! My mom is still in there!"

**_Robin's POV_**

Smoke was tainting the air, the flames licking the walls and floors. The ceiling had caved in, leaving him to leap through flames to get to the middle-aged woman.

_What is it with me and fires? It's like everywhere I go, there's a fire. Am I jinxed or something?_

A coughing fit stopped Robin from smirking, his glove-covered hands over his mouth.

_This is what I get for running into a burning building. Smoke-filled lungs and coughing fits. _

Shaking his head at his thoughts, Robin ran down the hall of the three bedroom house and went into the master room. That's where her teenage son said where his mom was at, where he had been unable to get to her.

_Good thing I'm not him, huh?_

Robin smirked as he managed to squeeze through the fallen boards and found the red-headed woman passed out next to her bed.

_. . . I could always leave her here . . ._

But even as he thought that, he started to drag her away from her bed and managed to get her through without hurting her. A few minutes later, he was dragging her out the front door and brought her to her son who started to cry in relief.

"You better take care of her. You only have so long . . . " Robin murmured as he turned and was swallowed up by the shadows of night.

**_Bruce's POV_**

Bruce had been there, watching in the shadows with his Batman suit on. He had seen the boy from last night save another person from the fiery flames.

_Yet the boy claims to not be a hero . . . How strange._

Bruce almost wanted to chew on his lips, torn between following the boy and going home.

_Maybe he doesn't like the company of other heroes. I know I don't. I prefer to be alone but no, Clark and them think I just need some softening up. Like that will ever happen. _

Bruce chuckled, trying to forget his current predicament. But it would not be forgotten. He had to make a choice: find out the boy's secret identity or go home. Honestly, Bruce understood the boy's need for secrecy.

. . . But his own curiosity was eating him alive! He just had to know who this boy was!

Bruce sighed, slipping into his Bat-Mobile (which he had called here with his remote) and started down the same road as Robin.

_. . . I hate my curiosity._

**A/N- **The last part I added because I wanted to leave it off on a funny note. Hey, did anyone laugh when Robin thought that he was jinxed? Tell me if you get it. :) It involves a character from Teen Titans. Please review! This was published on 3-23-12 with the length of 820 words.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

Some of you guys got the answer right and some of you didn't have a clue about what I was talking about. I was talking about Jinx from Teen Titans. You know, the girl who thinks she's a jinx? Anyway, please keep reviewing! Please keep in mind this fanfic will progress quite slowly. (It might be 15 or 20 chapters before Slade comes in. *shrug*)

Question- Would you guys be willing to read a YJ fanfic where Robin is a girl if I wrote one? There's more twists to it but I won't say till I get my answers. :p

**Chapter 7**

As Robin pulled up in front of his apartment complex, his stomach growled. Robin softly chuckled as he grabbed his ice cream and started up the stairs.

_Don't worry, stomach. You're going to get some ice cream . . ._

When Robin finished climbing up three flights of stairs and made his way to his door, he realized he couldn't find his key.

_. . . when I find my key._

"It has to be in one of my pockets! Where else could it-" Robin muttered as he dug in his pockets, searching for his missing key.

A voice interrupted Robin's muttering. "Is this what you're looking for, Red?"

Robin turned to his left to see Wally standing in front of the stairs, holding his key out in front of him. "Yeah . . . "

Wally grinned. "I figured. You have a tendency to lose stuff."

"I lose ONE book ONE time and a certain red head thinks I have a tendency to lose things," Robin muttered, holding out his hand.

Wally laughed as he let the key drop into Robin's waiting hand. "I know right? So, Red . . . Are you going to tell me why you're apparently living in Gotham when you told me that you were living in Jump City?"

" . . . Would you believe me if I said that I'm a secret agent?"

"Of course not. Dude, would you just tell me the truth?"

" . . . Wally, we're friends right?"

Wally arched an eyebrow. "Yeah. What does that have to do with this conversation?"

Robin smiled, hints of sadness etched on his face. "Friends don't get other friends killed."

"Now you're scaring me," Wally said, frowning.

"Good. Then maybe you'll go home and pretend that you don't know me," Robin replied, his face emotionless.

Wally barked a laugh. "Like I could ever do that! Red, you sound like you're in trouble and you know what friends do?"

Robin sighed but decided to humor his friend. "No, Wally, I don't. What do they do?"

"They help each other out when they're in trouble. Now, you can either tell me what's going on or I'm going to go to Jump City to do some dig-"

"NO! Wally, whatever stupid thing you do, do NOT go to Jump City!" Robin interrupted his friend, his hands clasping the front of Wally's jacket.

Wally blinked in surprise. "Okay . . . Then are you going to tell what the heck is going on?"

Robin sighed as he let go of Wally's jacket and picked up his container of ice cream. "Well, if I don't, you'll probably annoy me till I give in."

Wally smirked as he watched Robin unlock and open his door. "You know me too well, Red."

"You say that like it's a good thing."

**A/N- **Dun, dun, DUUNNNNNN! Please review! This was published on 3-25-12 with the length of 638 words.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ. Why do you keep rubbing that in my face?

Someone said that they wanted to know how Young Justice got together since Robin wasn't there. I know you guys are curious but I'm not saying anything yet. *smirk* It'll be explained in the next chapter. Please review after reading! I love the reviews and alerts! XD

Note- Thoughts are in_ italics_.

Note 2- I don't mind you guys telling me to update soon but PLEASE at least tell me something else before or after that. (Sorry but after getting a million reviews telling me to update soon, it starts getting kind of annoying. -_-) Not that I don't appreciate the gesture. It's just telling me to update soon so much is grinding my nerves . . . Besides, don't I always try to update as soon as I can?

**Chapter 8**

"So . . . your dad is Slade?" Wally asked Robin quietly, staring at him from his spot on Robin's black couch.

" . . . Yeah."

Wally whistled. "Wow . . . I'm friends with the baddest villain's son. How cool is that?"

Robin blinked in surprise, sitting up in his chair that's across from the couch. "You . . . think that's cool? Have you gotten even MORE crazy in the past five years?"

"Dude, of course it's cool! A hero and a villain's son being best friends is-" Wally's voice cut off, flinching at what he had just said.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Wally, I know about you being Kid Flash so chill before you have a heart attack."

Wally gave Robin a weird look. "And how did you find out about being a superhero?"

Robin smirked. "It's kind of obvious, Wally, but don't worry; no one else knows."

"Thank goodness! If someone else found out, my uncle would have my head on a stake!"

" . . . Then again, I'm sure I can spare some time to tell someone."

"Ah, Red. Why do you have to be so mean to me?"

"Well, I don't HAVE to."

"Then why are you?"

" . . . Isn't it obvious? Because it's fun."

" . . . Meanie."

Robin shrugged. "It's in my blood."

Wally stopped laughing. "Red . . . you're not a villain, are you?"

" . . . No, Wally, I'm not. I'm nothing like Slade," Robin said quietly, his voice edged with ice.

"Red, why are you wearing those shades? I mean, you're in your house. I'm pretty sure Slade isn't going to find you here," Wally joked, hoping to lift Robin's spirits up.

Robin groaned. "Don't even ask. I don't want to talk about it."

"Now I HAVE to know," Wally said, grinning as if there was no tomorrow.

_. . . Something tells me if there was no tomorrow, I would jump for joy. I wouldn't have to lie, cheat, steal or run anymore. I could just be . . . me._

" . . . I ran into Batman last night."

Wally chuckled. "Bet that interesting. He's not too friendly."

"Obviously. Anyway, he caught me in my Robin outfit-" Robin started by stopped when he realized what he started to say.

Wally grinned. "Seems like I'm not the only one with a double life."

"More like a triple life," Robin muttered, sinking back into his comfy chair.

Wally gave him a look. "Triple life?"

Robin shrugged. "Well, there's my true identity, Red X. Then there's Robin, my non-hero and non-villain identity. Then you have my civilian persona which is Dick Grayson."

"Dick Grayson? Seriously? That's setting yourself up for SO many jokes!" Wally said, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Oh shut up, Wally. At least my name isn't Rudolph."

Wally blushed furiously. "For the last time, IT'S A FAMILY NAME!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Red, I'm going to-"

"You're going to what? Blush me to death?"

**_Batman's POV_**

Batman had been lurking on Dick's small balcony, listening in on their conversation.

And what he heard blew his mind.

_THAT'S SLADE'S SON?_

He couldn't seem to get past that fact, it echoing in his mind over and over. Jumping off the ledge and slipping into the shadows of the coming night, Batman made his way to his Bat-Mobile.

_I have to sort out my thoughts before I confront . . . Slade's son. If I don't, I might end up saying the wrong thing . . . like always._

**A/N- **I wonder what will happen? Please review! This was published on 3-25-12 with the length of 821 words.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I wonder . . . Nope. I asked my mom and apparently, I don't own YJ . . .

Note- The _italics_ are thoughts.

**Chapter 9**

Bruce was currently sitting at his Bat-Computer, his thoughts a whirlpool within his mind. The whirlpool of thoughts was all centered on one, simple fact.

This Red X . . . Robin . . . Dick Grayson was the infamous Slade's son.

And as if that fact wasn't disturbing enough, the boy was friends with WALLY!

_. . . But is that really a bad thing? I mean, by the way Red X was speaking of his father, it sounded as if they're on bad terms. Not to mention the fact that Red saved two people in the last twenty-four hours . . . _

Bruce sighed and rubbed his uncovered eyes. He didn't know what to do! He wasn't sure if he should use the kid to his advantage or put the kid in jail for all the crime he's done.

_Red has robbed over twenty banks in the past five years and has managed to evade all attempts to arrest him. But he's also done some good that he's obviously tried to hide. But why? To not gain attention? _

Like I said, Bruce's mind was utter chaos with two sides of himself having good points. The Batman side of him was torn between putting the kid in jail and leaving the kid alone. The Bruce side of him felt sadness for the poor teenager and wanted to take him under his wing-

Wait.

Stop that thought right there!

Did he actually CARE for the kid?

. . . Of course not. He had only met Red a few times! How could he possibly . . .

_. . . How could I possibly not feel as if I'm staring in a mirror when I look at Red? Obviously, he didn't watch his parents die but he's all alone . . . Just like I was after my parents passed away. _

Bruce sighed, struggling with his inner turmoil. He felt for the kid but couldn't get involved with him. Red's father is SLADE! And no doubt that Slade was probably still looking for him-

_. . . Why had Red_ _left Slade in the first place? There were no rumors of Slade having a sidekick or anything so Slade couldn't have been forcing him to be a villain. So why?_

At that very moment, Bruce's curiosity stuck again and left him with the burning need to talk to a certain bird . . .

**_With Robin and Wally_**

"So how did your team get together?" Robin asked as he dug into his bowl of ice cream.

Wally grinned. "You know how when I see an elevator, I just HAVE to go down it?"

"All too well," Robin muttered, remembering all the times Wally had made him go down ALL the elevators at Jump City's mall.

Wally laughed at Robin's statement. "Yeah, well, you know about Cadmus?"

Robin nodded. "Kind of. I hacked their computer system once for fun."

"For fun?" Wally echoed, his eyes wide.

"Yeah. They had never even known that I had hacked them."

"Nice! You have to teach me how to hack sometime," Wally said as he set his empty bowl on the table in front of them.

Robin snorted. "When they invent chill pills, I'll gladly teach you."

"I feel like you're trying to tell me something."

"I am. I'm trying to tell you that until you can sit still for an entire HOUR, I'm not teaching you crap."

" . . . Meanie."

"You know it."

" . . .Wasn't I about to tell you something?" Wally asked, frowning in concentration.

Robin sighed. "You were telling me about how the team got together."

"Oh yeah! Anyway, I saw this elevator and, of course, I just HAD to go down it. Not wanting me to go alone, Roy and Kaldur went with me . . . To make a long story short, we found Superman's clone and freed him. You know the rest."

"I'm assuming Roy is Red Arrow and Kaldur is Aqualad."

Wally face-palmed himself. "Stupid! When will I learn to keep my mouth shut?"

Robin stared at Wally blankly. "You can't be serious."

"And knowing you, you've probably just figured out the rest of the team's identities," Wally muttered, still kicking himself for the slip up so he hadn't heard Robin's comment.

Robin smirked. "Maybe . . . Maybe not."

"Ah, come on, Red! Don't toy with me! This is SO not the time for it!" Wally pleaded.

"Oh but I disagree."

"Red, can't you be nice to me for once in your life?"

". . . I CAN; I just don't want to."

"You're twisted."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You're a big, fat meanie!"

"And you're an annoying red head."

" . . . Why am I friends with you?"

"Wally, I've been trying to answer that for years and have yet to find a reasonable answer."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

" . . . . . And now I have the answer to the question that's been on everybody's minds: Does Wally have a brain?"

**A/N- **So how was that? Did anyone like their argument towards the end? I hope so! (I'm saying this now so I don't offend anyone: please do not take offense of when Wally called Robin "a big, fat meanie" and when Robin called Wally "an annoying red head".) Please review! This was published on 3-28-12 with the length of 996 words.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- . . . What? I never said I did . . . today.

Sorry for not updating for a while. I'm totally sucked into a Korean soap called "1000 Kisses". It's not like American soaps. It's so . . . different, a good different. This fanfic now has a hundred reviews! XD

Proposition- For every review I get for this chapter, I'll add another 50 words to the next chapter. (BTW- I'm starting the word count at 500.) I saw another author do this . . . Thought it would be fun.

Note- "Meanie" is like Wally's word. That's why he usually uses it when he's with Robin . . . Only with Robin. In other words, Wally only acts like a child with Robin. Ergo the jealousy that his team was feeling. (You guys know what "ergo" means right?)

**Chapter 10**

After his curiosity got ahold of his mind, Batman had gone to Robin's apartment (where Robin was now alone) and had demanded that Robin explain why he left Jump City.

Snorting, Robin had replied, "Should have known you'd find out where I live. Anyway, IT'S NONE OF YOUR FREAKING BUSINESS."

And that is where they are now . . .

Care to be an eavesdropper too?

**_Robin's POV_**

Robin fought the urge to smirk when he noticed how Batman's face twitched ever-so-slightly.

_Aw, is the big batty upset? Too bad! How'd he think I would react to his demand for information? _

" . . . Red, how long do you do think you'll be able to evade Slade? You can't run forever," Batman said, his voice containing no emotion.

Robin glared at the bat, his eyes betraying none of his emotions. "I can try."

"Sometimes, trying just won't cut it. Sometimes . . . you have to depend on others for help."

"And have them end up getting themselves killed or me found? No frickin' way," Robin snarled, his words revealing something to Batman.

**_Batman's POV_**

_. . . Ah. So that's why . . ._

"You don't want anyone to get killed," Batman said out loud, barely containing his surprise.

Robin scoffed. "No. I just don't need any help."

_What a liar . . . It would seem that I misjudged him . . . Not that I'm ever going to admit that out loud._

Batman stared at the boy who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. " . . . What if you did something that Slade would never suspect that you would do?"

Robin gave Batman a weird look. "I already did. It was called running away."

"That's not what I meant. What if you joined-" Batman started, impulsively asking.

Robin interrupted him with a sneer. "Your band of sidekicks? Over my dead body!"

"It might very well be over your dead body if you don't! Just because Slade hasn't come to Gotham yet, it doesn't mean he won't," Batman answered, his voice now edged.

Batman's words made Robin fall silent, his thoughts tumbling around in his mind.

_Though I hate to admit it, the bat is right . . . But I'm not going to let some stupid men in tights tell me what to do._

"Leave," Robin said, his voice cold.

Batman, refraining from arguing, gave the kid a good glare and silently jumped off Robin's balcony.

When Batman was gone, Robin slid down to the floor and tucked his legs against his chest.

" . . . I know. But I am NEVER being told what to do ever again . . . Never again."

**_Batman's POV_**

Batman, now in his Bat-Mobile, was confused about why he had offered Red a spot on the team. Why had he done that? Didn't he just want the kid gone?

_. . . Or am I stupid enough to get attached to a thirteen-year-old boy who is SLADE'S SON? _

As he thought that, his heart tightened. He could imagine how Slade had treated Red. It was almost too easy to imagine . . .

_Oh, no. I am NOT going to feel sorry for that disrespectful boy. _

So locking his feelings away, Batman hoped that his emotions wouldn't get the better of him and drove on to the Bat-Cave.

But, Batman, just because you lock your feelings away, doesn't mean that they aren't there.

So, eventually, you will have to face them.

But will you be able to, I wonder?

**A/N- **Yeah, I know that it kind of sucked. So sue me. Please review! This was published on 3-31-12 with the length of 815 words.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- . . . Shut up.

I got eleven reviews . . . That's another five hundred fifty words. But I did it! XD Please enjoy! (BTW- I'm not doing the review thing for this chapter but I might in the future.)

Question: Was it too early for Batman to start developing fatherly feelings for Robin?

Note- The bold italics is Robin's nightmare. (I know. I do this in almost all of my YJ fanfics. -_- I can't help it!)

Note 2- In Robin's nightmare, I'll be calling him Red.

Chapter 11

_**Red X had just finished his school work that his mom (the one who homeschooled him) had given him. So, glad to be free to play, raced outside of his house and into the backyard. He was so eager to have to his mom swing him in their tire swing in the back! He almost couldn't wait.**_

_**. . . If only he had. Then he would have never seen what would haunt him years to come.**_

_**Slade, the father he hated, had just took his favorite knife out of his mom's bloody forehead when Red had opened the backdoor and raced to his mom's side.**_

" _**. . . Mom?"**_

_**No reply.**_

"_**Mom? What are you doing on the ground?"**_

_**. . . No reply.**_

"_**Mom, this isn't funny! Now stop-"**_

"_**Red, your mother is dead."**_

Robin's eyes snapped open, his hands clenching his red bed sheets.

_. . . Mom . . ._

Robin's heart tightened with sadness and regret as he untangled himself from his black comforter and red sheets. But he did not cry. He had lost the ability to that day, the day his mother had . . .

_. . . Why did I have to dream about THAT?_

Robin's fingers were laced in his hair, tempted to pull his hair out so he could feel something other than grief.

But he could never do that. His mother had loved his raven hair and had told him so countless times. That was why he hadn't dyed his hair even though it would have helped him blend in. It was too painful to get rid of something that his mother had loved so much.

_If only I had done something . . . If only I hadn't been such a weak kid! _

Robin embraced his frustration and anger, happy to be rid of his deeper emotions.

"Slade . . . The day you find me is the day you die."

**_Wally's POV_**

Wally was staring blankly at the TV, oblivious to his team and the movie they were watching.

_I can't believe Batman asked me to convince Red to join the team! Like Red would ever agree to that! He'd say that it would end up helping Slade find him-_

A light bulb went up above Wally's head.

_. . . Maybe it would help hide Red . . . by putting him right under Slade's nose. But how do I convince Red? Hmmm . . . _

A smirk laced itself onto Wally's lips.

_Blackmail. I've got loads on him . . . But isn't that betraying him or something? Red seems to have bigger trust issues than he did when I met him in Jump City six years ago. _

Now Wally was conflicted. Did he really want to go that far to help his friend? And have Red angry with him?

_. . . Duh. He's my friend and friends do things to help them even if the friend won't like it._

The conflict within Wally's mind ceased, leaving him smirking.

_Besides, he won't stay angry with me for long. I'm too awesome for that._

**_Bruce's POV_**

Bruce had been lurking in the shadows, watching Wally stare at the TV. He had noted every change in Wally's expression, hoping to see something that would tell him that Wally would convince Red.

_Wait, when did I start calling the kid "Red"? It's not like I know him or anything._

Oh, how Bruce was wrong. He was slowly going attached to the kid, his curiosity and sympathy tugging him back to Red. He just couldn't get rid of the feeling that Red had gone through some tough stuff as the son of Slade.

Of course, he wouldn't admit his deepest thoughts to even himself.

Annoying, isn't it?

Snapping out of his thoughts, Bruce noticed a small smirk on Wally's face and resisted the urge to laugh.

Wally had decided.

_Took him long enough but I guess it can't be helped. He takes after Barry much to my displeasure._

**_Roy's POV_**

Roy had skipped out on the movie, having different plan now thanks to Megan's telepathy.

He was going to find out what kind of a person this Red X was. If the guy was fine, then Roy would leave him alone to entertain the red head.

But if the guy wasn't . . . Roy would make sure the guy would never see Wally again.

_Wally would trust a VILLAIN if he or she convinced him that they had changed their ways. It's my duty as his teammate to make sure he doesn't get in too much trouble._

Roy sighed as he stopped at a red light on his red and green motorcycle. He had some serious overprotective issues concerning Wally. But who could blame him? He and Wally had been tight along with Kaldur seeing as they all become heroes around the same time.

_But I've never heard him talk about this Red X guy. Why? Was it some secret? Or did he just forget? . . . That sounds like Wally but I still have a nagging feeling that he hasn't told us something about the guy. But what could it be? My first thought was that the guy was a villain or something but even Wally isn't that stupid . . . Right?_

Roy shook his head, laughing at his last thought. He knew that the thought of a hero being friends with a villain was laughable. There was no way that Wally would cross that line, the line that divided the world in two.

_. . . Still, I have to make sure . . . for Wally's sake. Now to Gotham I go, high ho, high ho._

**A/N- **Now there's a twist I'm sure none of you guys saw coming! XD (Or at least, I hope you didn't see that coming.) I'm sure you guys are curious as to how M'gann helped. That will be explained later (either next chapter or the one after it). I hope you all review! This was published on 4-2-12 with the length of 1,239 words! This is now officially my longest chapter for this fanfic!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I don't now . . . But I will. *evil laugh*

Sorry that I haven't updated for a while. Between school and sleeping, spare time seemed to be something that I didn't hold within my grasp. *sigh* But now it's the weekend so I have some time to write! XD Please review after reading!

Note- I think this might end up being like 40 chapters long . . .

**Chapter 12**

"OVER MY DECOMPOSING DEAD BODY!"

"Ah, come on, Red! It'll be-"

"Wally, if you say it'll be fun, I swear that I will rip your tongue out!"

" . . . different?"

Robin barked a laugh from his spot in his chair. "Of course it'd be different. I'd taking orders from someone who doesn't even BEGIN to understand the villain side of the world."

"Please, Red? I'm lonely," Wally pouted, deciding to pull his begging card out.

"You have five teenage teammates and you're LONELY?" Robin said disbelievingly, arching an eyebrow.

" . . . Yep."

"You suck at lying."

"I'm a superhero! I'm not suppose to be able to lie!"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Can you just drop it? I'm not going to do something that will put me right under Slade's nose."

Wally flashed a smile. "Ah, but isn't that the point?"

" . . . You've finally cracked. I guess it was only a matter of time . . . "

Wally shook his head at Robin's words. "Dude, do you know where villains usually never look? RIGHT UNDER THEIR NOSES!"

"Usually?" Robin echoed, hoping that his friend hadn't been tricked into doing drugs that screwed with his brain.

Wally rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Slade would never think that you would join a group of sidekicks."

"That's because it's STUPID."

"Red, you're impossible!"

"Thank you."

"It's wasn't a compliment."

"It is if I want it to be."

"But I didn't mean it as a compliment!"

" . . . And I should care BECAUSE?"

" . . . I have no idea."

"Exactly. Now leave."

"Not till you agree to join," Wally said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Robin smirked. "Then you'll be here for a long time . . . I wonder if I should get you a bed or not . . ."

" . . . Dude, I didn't want to do this but you've left me no choice . . . I'm going to blackmail you," Wally said in a grave voice, his face serious.

Robin laughed. "Sure and Superman is a genius."

Wally frowned at Robin's attitude. "Dude, I'm serious."

"Then go right ahead. It isn't going to work."

"Fine, I will! . . . . . . . . . . . "

"What's wrong? Got cold feet?"

"No! . . . I just wanted to think of something so good, it'd make you agree instantly."

"Well? What is it?"

" . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

"Ha! I knew you couldn't do it!"

"It's only because I'm such a great friend!"

" . . . Ah uh," Robin said, smirking when he saw his friend get all flustered and red.

_. . . It would seem that I placed my trust in the right person. He can't even blackmail ME with my own information. _

Wally's quiet words interrupted Robin's thoughts.

" . . . Red, PLEASE. I just so worried about you . . . What if Slade finds you when I'm on a mission and I can't get here in time? What if he comes in the middle of the night and-"

"You're . . . worried about me?" Robin asked, his surprise barely contained.

Wally gave Robin a look. "DUH. You're my friend. Why wouldn't I be?"

" . . . Fine but I better not regret this or I'll have your head on a spike."

Wally's face broke into a wide grin and leapt up to smother his friend with a hug. "You won't! I promise!"

Robin stiffened when Wally hugged him. He hadn't been hugged since his mother died. He wasn't used to it anymore . . .

" . . . Wally," Robin said, warning him with his tone.

"I got it. I have to let go," Wally said, pulling back and heading towards the door.

"I'm guessing you have to go on a mission with your team?"

"Nah, just have to get home before my folks flip out . . . They're worried that someday, I'll come home in a coffin."

" . . . Like that will ever happen. I'm going to be too busy making sure that DOESN'T happen . . . Or maybe I should let it happen. It'd get you off my back-"

"Way to kill the moment, Red."

"I wasn't aware that we were having a moment."

" . . . Thanks, Red."

"You're weird. I haven't done anything to be thanked for."

Wally smiled knowingly. "Keep telling yourself that."

"I'm rubbing off on you," Red said, smirking.

"You wish," Wally called out as he opened the door and shut it behind him.

" . . . Keep telling yourself that . . . " Robin whispered, his smirk dying down.

_. . . I'm growing soft . . . I can't believe I agreed just because he said he was worried about me. _

Robin's eyes softened, lost in his thoughts. He hadn't had someone worried about him since his mom died. After that, it was him against the world, no allies to be found.

. . . Except, now, he had one. Wally . . . and maybe Batman.

_. . . Nope. I still don't trust him. Can you blame me? He dresses up as a BAT! That has to mean something, right?_

**A/N- **Roy will come in on the next chapter. I hope you all review! This was published on 4-6-12 with the length of 1007 words!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice . . . In this universe. XD

Hey, none of you guys answered my question. I asked if it had been too soon for Bruce to start having fatherly feelings for Robin. Anyway, love the reviews! Please keep them coming! Oh and since I don't think I'll be able to explain this in the story, M'gann had told Roy about their day using her telepathic powers (he doesn't want the others to know that he actually cares). When she told him about Red X, Roy decided to go to him at Gotham (M'gann had mentioned that Wally had followed Red to Gotham.) Now, is anyone confused?

Note- Thoughts are in _italics._

Question- Does anyone object to this fanfic being like forty chapters long?

**Chapter 13**

Wally froze, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

" . . . Roy? What are you doing here?"

_What is Roy doing here? Does he know about Red?_

Roy gave Wally a cold look. "I could ask you the same question."

Wally chuckled nervously, his mind thrown into chaos. "Well . . . I got lost."

"Ah uh . . . " Roy said, his voice thick with disbelief.

"But now that you're here, you can tell me how to get home."

"Wally . . . "

"What?"

" . . . Nothing. Let's get you home," Roy said, deciding that there was no way that Wally could have lied to him. It's WALLY; he couldn't lie.

Sensing that Roy believed him, Wally mentally sighed with relief.

_I was sure that he would notice that I lied . . . Well, half lied. I did get lost. I wasn't sure where the front door was._

**_Robin's POV_**

_. . . I bet you five THOUSAND dollars that he wasn't lying and he really got lost._

Robin had quietly followed Wally and Roy as they headed towards the front door of the apartment building. The only reason for that Robin had heard their conversation was because he had wanted to make sure that Wally got home safely.

_Obviously, I don't have to worry now. It would seem that Wally's friend was worried about the same thing . . . But why had he come to Gotham, to my apartment building? _

Robin shook his head as he watched Wally and the other boy drive off. He didn't have time to linger on this when it was probably nothing. He had more important things to do . . .

Like eat ice cream.

**A/N- **I know it was short but I didn't have much time. Too much to do. I might be able to get a chapter out tomorrow but no promises! This was published on 4-7-12 with the length of 493 words.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice.

Yeah, I haven't updated because of school and whatnot. The only time I have to update is on the weekends. *sigh* So be expecting new chapters only on weekends.

Note- The_ italics_ are thoughts. (Please tell me that you guys don't need me to remind you guys EVERY chapter.)

Note 2- I will refer to everyone with their hero names when they're in uniform. (Roy is Red Arrow.)

**Chapter 14**

"Team, this is Robin, your new teammate."

"Yo," Robin said, leaning against the far wall so he could escape if one of them tried to attack him.

Kid Flash skidded in front Robin, his grin lighting up Robin's dark aura. "Hey, I didn't think you'd actually come."

Robin arched an eyebrow. "I said I would come, didn't I? Do you doubt my word?"

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "No way, dude. If you say that you're going to come, you'll come."

"You doubted that I would come, didn't you?"

" . . . A little bit, yeah."

"Knew it."

"Rob, are you sure that you don't have telepathy?"

"Positive."

" . . . Could have fooled me."

As you can imagine, the team were a little surprised that Kid Flash had known the newcomer and they didn't. Why didn't he mention knowing sidekicks outside Young Justice?

. . . Why did it seem that they didn't seem to know Wally as well as they thought?

That thought scared them.

Especially Red Arrow.

He was the one who knew the speedster's mind inside and out . . . Yet he had not known about Red X or this Robin kid.

. . . What else did he not know?

"Batman, who's sidekick is he?" M'gann asked, hoping to drown her inner turmoil.

"Hey, I'm NOBODY'S SIDEKICK. I only joined this team because of Wally," Robin answered for Batman.

Batman's face twitched but he let it slide. He knew that Red . . . Robin had some issues with authority and adults.

Red Arrow's lips twitched, a smile tugging at them. He already liked the kid.

Aqualad frowned slightly. He had a feeling that he was going to have problems with this kid . . . Joy.

Artemis mentally groaned. To her, this kid was going to be another Roy who she did NOT find very pleasant . . . AT ALL.

Superboy just shrugged, unaffected by Robin's attitude while M'gann smiled, seeing great fun in store for them.

Obviously, M'gann was the only one besides Kid Flash who saw Robin's joining the team as a positive thing.

"Your room is down the hall. Kid Flash can show you if you like," M'gann said as Batman disappeared, silently watching the team interact with Robin from the shadows.

Robin waved the offer off. "It's okay, Miss M. I'm not going to be sleeping here anyway."

The team raised an eyebrow. Miss M? Was that a little TOO friendly?

Robin, reading their thoughts on their faces, sighed. "I was raised in the south. There, we're raised to treat women with respect. Is that a problem?"

M'gann smiled with understanding. "Of course not! It's okay for you to call me Miss M."

" . . . So who wants to watch a movie?"

**A/N- **Can anyone guess who said the last line? Please review! This was published on 4-13-12 with the length of 616 words.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- . . . That's it! I'm going to sue because . . . . Actually, I have no idea. 0-0

Someone mentioned how they wanted to know more about what the team thinks of Robin so that's what this chapter is going to be about. Don't forget to review! I live on those things! Lol

Note- When there's _italics underlined_, it's M'gann telepathically communicating.

**Chapter 15**

And so, as Kid Flash suggested, they all sat down and watched a movie. What movie, they had no idea because they were spacing out, thinking about their new teammate.

. . . Oh, you wish to know their thoughts? Then keep reading!

**_Aqualad_**

Out of the corner of his right eye, Aqualad silently watched Robin. Aqualad was memorizing Robin's moves and small gestures, determined to learn the boy's personality so he would be able to connect with him somewhat. See, Aqualad was trying to follow Batman's orders and accept Robin.

. . . But that was easier said than done. Aqualad and the team were all familiar with each other and their moods thus creating a make-shift family. But now they suddenly had a new member, a member who seemed to know Kid Flash.

Aqualad, sensing where his thoughts were going, mentally sighed. This event had brought up some memories of when he found out that his best friend had apparently fallen in love with his crush who was his other best friend. When he had heard those words, he felt his heart stop and his world came crashing down around him.

Yet he said nothing, allowing change to take control of his life which was surprising since he hated change. But without change, he wouldn't have met so many people.

Conflicting, isn't it?

_. . . Maybe this change will bring something good into our lives once again._

**_Artemis_**

Artemis was staring blankly at the television, her mind thrown into chaos. Why?

Because she was almost one hundred percent certain that she knew Robin from somewhere. She didn't know where or when but did that really matter? If she knew this guy, that was NOT a good thing. Most of the guys she met in the past were fellow children of villains like her! None of them had been good nor were they good today.

See why she's freaking out now?

_Artemis, get a grip! Why must I immediately assume the worst? He might not even know who Sportsmaster is! I might just be worrying for nothing!_

Sure . . . And Batman didn't like to eavesdrop on people.

**_Red Arrow_**

Red Arrow was already starting to like the kid but something in the back of his mind tugged at him, it a feeling that he should fear the kid.

_Ha! He looks harmless enough . . . Probably couldn't even begin to bruise someone's ribs._

That thought made him chuckle, it echoing in the living room yet it went unnoticed.

_. . . Even when surrounded by sidekicks younger than myself, I STILL manage to somehow go unnoticed._

**_Superboy and M'gann_**

_So what do you think of Robin, Conner?_

Superboy shrugged, a bored look laced upon his face. _He seems fine . . ._

_But?_

_I can't help but feel as if he's hiding something._

M'gann smiled softly. _And what would you know about hiding things?_

Superboy turned his head to his left and locked his eyes with M'gann's. _Because I've been inside your head._

M'gann stiffened. _You know, don't you?_

_That you're a white martian? Yeah. But why did you think we would all freak out on you? So you're a white martian. Who cares?_

M'gann's eyes stung with unshed tears. _I don't know. I was just so scared that I would lose the only friends I've had in my life._

Superboy's softened. _You can't get rid of me that easily. You'll have to come with something better to frighten me off._

M'gann mentally laughed. _Yeah . . ._

**A/N- **So how was that? Did you guys like Superboy and M'gann's moment? I hope so. Please review! This was published on 4-14-12 with the length of 790 words.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- . . . . . Seriously?

I've been thinking about how I want to go from here and I've come up with some ideas. (There won't be a mission for the team for a while because it'd be too weird with Robin being new and all. But there'll be one soon. *evil smirk*) Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and stop by my new YJ fanfic!

**Chapter 16**

**_24 Hours Later_**

"So . . . Why are we doing this again?" Artemis asked the team who were sitting in a circle on the floor.

M'gann smiled. "Because we all want to get to know each other better!"

Artemis shuddered at the excitement in M'gann's voice. "More like torture everyone with perkiness . . . "

"You can torture people with perkiness?" M'gann asked, frowning.

Kid Flash groaned. "Please don't confuse her, Artemis. I've already had to explain cartoons to her."

"I just don't get why people think it's funny when these cartoon characters hurt each other," M'gann said, shaking her head.

Kid Flash groaned again. "Please don't start that again."

"Because Artemis, Batman said for all of us to get to know each other better," Aqualad said loudly so he could be heard over Kid Flash's long explanation of cartoons.

"But we did! We watched a movie just last night!" Artemis said, hoping to get out of this.

Aqualad arched an eyebrow. "Yeah . . . But did we learn anything about Robin?"

Artemis crossed her arms and muttered, "No."

"Exactly," Aqualad said as he shifted into a more comfortable position on the floor.

"Yo," Red Arrow said as he sat down on the floor with the rest of the team.

"Where did you come from?" Superboy asked, confused of how Roy had managed to evade his superior senses.

Red Arrow shrugged. "How am I suppose to know?"

"Kid Flash, when will Robin be arriving?" Aqualad asked, sensing that Roy and Conner would start arguing if he didn't start a conversation.

Kid Flash frowned. " . . . I'm pretty sure he said he'd be here at . . . "

" . . . You don't remember, do you?" Red Arrow asked him, mentally rolling his eyes.

" . . . No, not really," Kid Flash said with a shrug which caused everyone to sigh.

"How typical of you, Wally," a voice in the shadows said.

Kid Flash grinned. "So you decided to come back, huh?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows, the light revealing that it was Robin. When the team saw it was Robin, they all sighed with relief. They had been worried for a second there.

Robin rolled his eyes. "If I didn't, you would have dragged me over here."

"You know me so well . . . It's kind of creepy," Kid Flash said with a shiver.

"It's good to know I still scare you. It's so much fun to scare you," Robin said with a smirk, sitting down on a chair instead of in the circle with the team.

Kid Flash's flushed, past memories of all the times Robin scared him when he was in Jump City flooding his mind. "I was NINE! Any nine-year-old would scream bloody murder if they got jumped by YOU!"

Robin's smirk grew. "You're just proving my point."

"I hate you, Robin. You know that, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

" . . . Let's just get this game started."

**_A Hour Later, Robin's POV_**

"It's Robin's turn," Aqualad said, turning his gaze towards Robin.

" . . . Do you really expect me to just tell you guys my secret identity? What if one of you decides to join the dark side? Then what?" Robin said, crossing his arms over his chest.

_Of course Wally would be in a team where they all share their identities. What idiots. _

Artemis glared at Robin. "We've told you our secret identities! It's only fair if you share your secret identity."

Robin glared right back at her, the glare sending a shiver down her spine. "It isn't my fault if you all stupidly tell your secret identities. Oh and Artemis, I seem to remember that you haven't shared your secret identity so you have no room to talk."

Robin's words shocked the team (except Kid Flash) which enabled Robin to leave Mount Justice without any problems.

**_Robin's POV, His Apartment_**

_. . . I will NOT tell them who I truly am. They'll just freak out and blab it to the Justice League who will then try to use me to defeat Slade. _

Robin's thoughts were pretty much circling around that idea, that the team wouldn't react to his secret identity like Wally did.

_. . . Wally's acceptance was a fluke, a one-time thing. No one will react like that . . ._

But hadn't Batman? Hadn't Batman only worried about the fact of whether or not Robin was like his father? Was Batman's acceptance also a fluke?

Robin didn't know anymore. He had always thought that because of who his father was, people would immediately assume that he was a villain too. Robin was always so sure that everyone would judge him for who his father was, not for who he was.

That's why he stayed away from people. (Besides the fact that he couldn't leave any sort of trail for Slade.)

But when Wally had offered him a spot on the team (that's one way of putting it), Robin thought that maybe he could finally have something he had craved since he was child.

Friends.

But now with the team wanting to know his secret identity, Robin was sure that that idea was out the window.

_Oh well. I like being alone anyway . . ._

But that was a lie. Robin didn't like being alone. He HATED it but if it meant that he wouldn't be forced to be something he hated, then he could deal with it.

Because no matter what, he didn't want be villain.

**A/N- **Please review! This was published on 4-20-12 with the length of 1,092 words.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice.

I love all the reviews so keep them coming! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 17**

**_Young Justice_**

"Kid Flash, why did Robin react like that?" Aqualad asked, hoping that if he and the team could understand then they could make sort of a bond with the boy.

Kid Flash grimaced. "Let's just say he has trust issues."

"Obviously," Artemis muttered, her arms crossed over her chest.

"But that can't be all. It seemed to be more than that," M'gann said thoughtfully, thinking back.

Red Arrow frowned, not understanding where M'gann was coming from. "What do you mean?"

"When he said all of those things, his emotions heightened with fear like-" M'gann started to explain.

"He has something to hide," the team (except Kid Flash) finished, the dots now connected in their minds.

Kid Flash, seeing the looks on their faces, flashed to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. No way was he going to get involved in this! He was just going to stay out of it and pretend that he didn't-

"Hey, Kid Flash. You wouldn't happen to know anything about the kid, would you?" Red Arrow asked him, now in kitchen because he noticed the teenager leave the room.

Kid Flash stiffened and laughed awkwardly. "No . . . Nothing at all."

"Wally," Roy said warningly, noticing how Wally sounded like he was lying.

Kid Flash sighed in defeat. "Okay, I MIGHT know some stuff about Robin."

"Spill," Artemis said, now in the kitchen as well as the rest of the team.

Kid Flash shook his head. "Nope. I'm sworn to secrecy."

"By who?" Aqualad questioned, hoping that teen wouldn't say Batman.

"By Batman and Robin."

The team groaned. If Batman had sworn Wally to secrecy, there was no way that Wally would spill anything.

"Wait. WHY though? What's so bad that we aren't allowed to know?" Superboy asked, frowning.

" . . . Let's just say if you guys knew, you guys would be flipping out," Kid Flash said, allowing them this little hint.

Red Arrow snorted. "Yeah, sure we would. I think that if you can handle it, we can too. So listen to blonde for once and SPILL."

Kid Flash shook his head. "No can do. If Robin found out, he'd have me dead and gone before my uncle could go around the world once."

"Can't you give us a vague idea? At least?" M'gann asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

Kid Flash hesitated, his resolve wavering.

_If I tell them just a little about Robin, they might deal with him not telling them his secret identity. It would probably get them off his back too . . . If that happens, he'll have no reason to leave . . . to go back to being all alone . . ._

"Okay but I'm only going to tell you guys a little bit. I'm not telling you guys EVERYTHING."

**A/N- **I know it wasn't much but hey, I gave you guys a long chapter yesterday. Please review! This was published on 4-21-12 with the length of 577 words.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

I love all the reviews guys! Please keep them coming! (I'm in the middle of writing the chapters for this story for today and tomorrow! This is Friday's chapter.)

Note- The _underlined italics_ is Robin's memory. (Though it's not a happy memory . . .)

**Chapter 18**

" . . . Wally? Are you going to just sit there?" Artemis asked from her spot on the couch with the others.

Wally shifted uneasily in the chair that's facing them. "Well . . . It's just I'm not sure of how much I should tell you guys."

"Isn't that obvious? You tell us everything, leaving nothing out," Roy said, his eyes locked on Wally.

Wally shifted again. "If I do that, Robin will KILL me."

"So?" Artemis said, shrugging her shoulders.

"That hurt, Artemis."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Wally, Artemis. QUIT. Do you two not wish to know more about our newest teammate?" Kaldur asked them, mentally sighing.

"Obviously or you guys wouldn't be going to Wally for information."

** _Robin At His Apartment An Hour Before_**

Robin was currently staring at his television, the people and music not seen by the teen. He was busy thinking about what he would do from there. Should he quit Young Justice or tell the team his identity?

_Sure, tell the stupid idiots who you are so they can kill you. That's a brilliant idea . . . NOT!_

Robin snorted at his own thoughts, shaking his head. Why should he even BEGIN to explain who he is to people he didn't even know? It wasn't like he was friends with him or anything . . . No, Robin knew that no good came out of people knowing who you are. It was better to lie and have them believe what you want them to believe.

Robin had learned that lesson a long time ago.

_Red had made a few friends from the park a few weeks ago when his mom took him for his fifth birthday. After a while, they wanted to come over to his house to play and, seeing no harm in it since Slade was away, Red let them come over. Red's mother hadn't minded either and even made chocolate cookies for his friends._

_But when it was time for his friends to leave, they asked why his dad wasn't there. Red had shifted uneasily, the thought of having to lie to his new friends unbearable. So he told them who his father was, despite the little voice in the back of mind that had told him not to. _

_Their eyes widened with fear and they started to mumble and make excuses of why they wouldn't be able to play for the next few days. Red had known that what they were saying were lies but he let it go, the weight of the world settling on his shoulders._

_That weight contained the harsh truth of his life to come: he would never be able to make friends because of who his father was._

_After that day, Red stopped going to the park and instead focused on his school work, desperately trying to forget that day . . ._

_But he never did, the pain remaining. _

Robin shook his head, the memory fading. He had forgotten how cruel children could be . . . How much it hurt to be judged for who your father was, to be feared.

It wasn't something he had wanted to remember.

"Robin, why are you here instead of Mount Justice?" Batman asked, suddenly in Robin's apartment.

Robin nearly jumped out of his skin but hid the reaction, pretending that Batman hadn't startled him.

Turning to look at Batman, Robin snorted. "Because apparently, you're suppose to share your secret identity and that is something I am NOT doing."

Batman simply blinked at the anger in Robin's voice. Batman understood how Robin felt but even Batman knew that if you fought to keep your identity a secret this hard, you were hiding something.

And Batman knew that if the team didn't know, they would go looking for answers themselves. That could get them killed.

"Robin, why don't you want them to know?"

"I thought that it would obvious."

"No, it isn't. Robin, did you ever think that maybe they'll connect you to Red X who they met a few days ago?"

Robin's eyebrows went up in surprise. "How'd you . . . Forget it. I probably don't want to know."

"So, in other words, you haven't?" Batman asked, hoping that he would be able to steer the boy in the right direction.

Robin sighed. " . . . Not exactly."

"And what if they decide to go to Jump City to dig up whatever they can about Red X? What if that catches Slade's attention?"

" . . . Slade will find me."

"Exactly."

Robin gave Batman a look. "You're trying to manipulate me, aren't you?"

" . . . . . ."

"I thought so . . . But I guess you have a point . . . But Batman, if this blows up in my face, it's you I'm coming after."

Batman wanted to roll his eyes. "That's if you can find me."

"Oh, I think I'd be able to find your little cave," Robin said, enjoying the joking that they were doing.

_. . . Oh no. I'm getting along with Batman? What's next? Wally shuts up for more than a minute?_

Batman felt a smirk tug at his lips, his thoughts along the same line as Robin's. "Robin, don't you have to be somewhere?"

"Oh yeah! . . . By the way, this conversation never happened. Got that?" Robin said as he rushed to the front door.

Batman nodded and turned when he heard Robin speak again.

" . . . Thanks . . . You know, for the advice . . ."

Batman let a small grace his face and simply nodded. "You're welcome."

**A/N- **Anybody enjoy the Batman and Robin moment? I thought it was time they started to get a little closer. This was published on 4-28-12 with the length of 1,112 words.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

**Chapter 19**

The team jumped, startled by Robin's voice and too shocked to say anything. Wally, on the other hand, quickly got over his shock (due to having Robin sneak up on him before) and leapt to his feet.

"Robin, before you kill me, let me explain! They were-"

Robin cut in. "I know, Wally so calm down."

Wally blinked and sat back down in the chair, surprised that Robin wasn't trying to kill him. Robin, ignoring Wally, sat down in the other chair and faced the team.

"You guys want to know who I am, right? Fine but if you guys tell ANYONE, I will kill you. Got that?" Robin said, his voice hard.

The others nodded, ready to know. Robin sighed and sat up straighter in the chair, countless scenarios flashing through his mind. Robin shoved them away, trying to ignore the fear that was slowly consuming his heart.

" . . . The name I'm using currently is Dick Grayson but that isn't my real name."

"Then what is your real name?" Superboy asked, confused. He didn't see why Robin had told them his fake name instead of his real one.

Robin's lips curled into a frown. " . . . I'm pretty sure if you guys thought hard enough, you would be about to figure it out."

M'gann frowned and thought hard when a name hit her. " . . . Red X?"

Seeing Robin nod, the team's eyebrows went up in surprise. They hadn't thought about Red X being Robin . . . It hadn't even occurred to them.

"How'd you know?" Aqualad asked, curious.

M'gann shrugged. "They have the same kind personality and the same kind of emotions surrounding them. It was more of a guess really."

"It was a really good guess," Artemis murmured, kicking herself for not thinking of it.

"Continue," Aqualad said to Robin who glared at him.

"Please," Aqualad quickly added, quietly telling himself to try to remember that Robin didn't like being told what to do.

"The reason I have a false identity is because I don't want . . . my father to find me."

"Why don't you want your father to find you?" Red Arrow asked, images of an abusive father flooding his mind.

Robin stiffened. " . . . Let's just say he's not good guy."

"What about your mother?" Artemis asked, her curiosity eating at her.

" . . . She's dead," Robin answered, his voice containing no emotion.

"Oh . . ." Artemis said stupidly, feeling guilty for bringing up his mother.

" . . . Anything else?" Robin asked them, ready to get home so he could go to bed around midnight.

When the team shook their heads, Robin got up and left Mount Justice without saying a word.

** _Young Justice_**

"I kind of feel bad now . . ." M'gann said quietly as tears stung her eyes.

"Ditto . . . " the others said which caused M'gann and Superboy to stare at them.

"What does that mean?" Superboy asked, confused once again by their language.

Aqualad, Red Arrow, Artemis and Kid Flash shared a look and then quickly made excuses of why they had to get home, leaving Superboy and M'gann alone.

Turning to her boyfriend, M'gann frowned. "Why did they leave? Was it something we said?"

Superboy shrugged. "I have no idea."

**A/N- **I know that was kind of short but I think I'm going to do a mission in the next chapter. (MAYBE . . .) Please review! This was published on 4-28-12 with the length of 636 words.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer- Seriously? I don't own it for the LAST TIME!

Sorry about not updating. I went camping and had NO INTERNET ACCESS! But I'm back and here to tell you that I think this fanfic has ten or fifteen chapters left. Now this is where it gets good! XD

Note- I'm skipping forward so that the team and Robin have a somewhat better relationship with one another. (Not to mention that it's time for the villain to come into the story!)

**Chapter 20**

**_Six Months Later_**

A lot can happen in six months. For example, after telling the team about his secret identity (kind of), Robin and the team seemed to have a certain understanding with one another. They wouldn't ask him personal questions and he wouldn't lie to them about things. As you can imagine, this irked Robin for a while but soon grew used to it and somewhat grew attached to his teammates just after three months.

Once he grew attached, Robin decided to move into Mount Justice so he wouldn't have to go back and forth. (That's what he told the team anyway). His real reason had nothing to do with the fact that he had grown attached (well, it did but he would never admit it). It had everything to do with the fact that he had to keep moving so Slade wouldn't find him.

The team, unaware of why Robin decided to move in, were almost too happy to help Robin move in despite the fact that Robin insisted that he needed none. After he moved in, he and the team fell into what Robin had longed for: a family. (Well, they weren't a normal family but did that matter?)

Wally, having sensing what Robin had been thinking, had made sure that his teammates knew that Robin didn't think of them as "stupid heroes". He had made sure that they knew that Robin now thought them as friends and teammates but told them to act as if they knew nothing. It would hurt Robin's pride if they knew what he truly thought of them.

They, of course, agreed and now three months after Robin had moved in, were closer than before. They were now in blissful moods and didn't mind the harsh training that they were given by Black Canary.

But that bliss would soon be ruined . . .

All because of a simple mission.

**_Present, Location: Mount Justice, Robin's POV_**

It was suppose to be a simple mission, something that wouldn't come bite them in the butts.

But it didn't turn out to be like that. Sportsmaster, the one who's Artemis' father, showed up and seemed to recognize Robin.

But Sportsmaster didn't recognize Robin as his hero identity.

He recognized Robin as the one Slade had been looking for the last five years, as someone that Robin had been so long ago.

Red X.

"Robin . . . Are you okay, dude?" Wally asked, his hand on Robin's shoulder.

Robin scoffed and shook off Wally's hand. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it's obvious that Slade hasn't given up! Rob, why aren't you freaking out? I thought that you DIDN'T want him to find you!"

"I don't, Wally . . . I guess I just can't believe that this is really happening."

Wally gave Robin a sympathetic look. "Hey, at least we have him in custody. With Uncle Barry watching him, there's no way he'll get out. That way he can't go tell Slade where you are."

Robin shook his head, sadness stirring in his awakened heart. "Wally . . . you don't understand . . . I'm going to have to leave again."

**A/N- **Hope you guys like this chapter! Please review! This was published on 5-6-12 (it's 12:37 AM where I live) with the length of 678 words.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer- . . . Isn't it kind of obvious? How DENSE are you people?

Please review and stop by my newest YJ fanfic! ^-^

**Chapter 21**

"Rob . . . You're kidding, right?" Wally asked him, nervously laughing.

Robin stared emotionlessly at Wally through his mask, trying to shove away his true feelings. "Wally, does it sound like I'm joking?"

"No . . . But why? It's not like Sportsmaster will be able to go tell Slade or anything. Even if he did, Slade wouldn't even get close to you with us backing you up!" Wally said, trying to convince Robin that he didn't have to go.

Robin barked a laugh. "Oh, sure. But what happens if the team wants to know why Slade's after me? Do you REALLY think that they're going to be okay with the fact that I'M HIS SON? Oh, I can see it now! One moment they're totally getting along with me and then suddenly, they're trying to kill me!"

Wally cringed, knowing that the team wouldn't react THAT bad . . . After they thought about it for a while but Wally knew that they would totally freak when they found out.

"See? Even you know it. So why try to convince me otherwise?" Robin said coldly, ignoring the pain in his heart.

Wally shook his head sadly. "Dude . . . Isn't it obvious? You're my best friend and I don't want to go to your funeral any time soon."

Robin's eyes softened and he crossed his arms, muttering " . . . Evil little redhead. Trying to guilt me into staying."

"Is it working?" Wally asked with hoping sparking in his eyes.

" . . . No. I'm sorry but-" Robin started to apologize but was interrupted by a shriek.

"YOU'RE SLADE'S SON?"

Wally cringed visibly and Robin's shoulders stiffened, his heart wallowing in sadness that it knew that he would now lose friends that he had desired for so long.

_Whatever. I'll get over it. I'm basically an iceberg inside . . ._

But Robin's heart throbbed, arguing his statement. He wasn't an iceberg. This was actually hurting him already but he just didn't want to admit that these people he had grown to care for actually mattered to him . . . That he cared if they hated him or not.

Robin turned to face the music, mentally telling his heart to shut up. "So what of it? Going to try to kill me? Go ahead. It might actually hurt less than when Slade gets a hold of me."

"Robin! I thought that you didn't want them to know!" Wally hissed at him from behind Robin's back.

"And you! You KNEW but didn't tell us! WHY?" Artemis shrieked again as Superboy covered his sensitive ears.

Wally nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it wasn't my secret so I couldn't tell you guys . . . I actually tried to convince Robin to but as you can know, he doesn't like opening up to people."

"Robin, why didn't you tell us?" Aqualad asked, having finally managed to get a word in.

Robin locked his covered stare on Aqualad. "Tell me why I should have. So I could have you guys ready to kill me? Or react like this?"

The team felt guilt flood their bodies. What Robin said was true. Why should he have told them when he knew that they would react like this?

Artemis, not feeling guilty, decided to shriek some more. "STILL, HOW DO WE KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT WORKING FOR YOUR FATHER? HOW DO WE KNOW-"

"Ah but Artemis, how do we know that YOU aren't working for your father? You know, Sportsmaster? How do we know that you're not the mole? Hmm?"

The team locked their shock eyes on Artemis, questions now being directed towards her.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Did you not trust us?"

"I always knew there was something distrustful about you."

"I thought you said that we were your friends . . . Was that a lie?"

" . . . So I now have a friend who's the son of the most evil villain in the world AND a girlfriend who's the daughter of a villain? . . . Am I a beacon for children of villains or something?"

Taking advantage of everyone's attention directed on someone else, Robin slipped away and grabbed his backpack from his room (he had prepared his backpack for this scenario). But when he picked up his backpack, a letter gently fell to the floor.

_A letter? . . . Why do I have a feeling that it can't be good?_

**_Sportsmaster's POV, Location: Slade's house_**

Sportsmaster had easily escaped when the Flash had fallen asleep. You wouldn't believe how tempted he was to kill the guy but he had larger fish to fry so he left quickly. After a while, Sportsmaster had reached Slade's house and knocked on his door, a smirk laced on his lips.

When the door opened, a voice suddenly spoke. "Why are you here, Sportsmaster?"

His smirk growing larger, Sportsmaster crossed his arms. "I found him."

" . . . Are you sure? Sportsmaster, if you're wrong, there WILL be-"

"I'm POSITIVE. He looks the same except with a mask and a different outfit."

"So where is he?"

Sportsmaster shook his head. "Oh no. I want my money first."

"Tell me now and MAYBE I'll pay you."

" . . . He's joined Young Justice and calls himself Robin."

**A/N- **I know you guys hate the cliffhanger but can you blame me? I just HAD to leave it there! This was published on 5-11-12 with the length of 1001 words.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice.

Okay, I'm going to explain this now so no one gets confused: Dick and Wally were talking WHILE Slade and Sportsmaster were talking. What Slade and Sportsmaster were doing while Dick was getting shrieked at . . . You guys are going to find out. (In the next chapter, you guys will to get to read more about the team's feelings.)

**Chapter 22**

Robin's eyes were locked on the unfolded paper in his hands, his hands shaking from anger.

_Slade! How DARE you! How dare you use them to your advantage! How dare you use my feelings against me!_

Robin's hands crumpled the letter and tossed it onto his bed, grabbing his backpack.

_I have to leave now before . . . I have to go THERE before I go to Slade . . . I haven't been THERE for a while . . . I wonder if she's missed me . . ._

Robin's eyes softened, the anger being replaced by sadness. Shaking his head, Robin adjusted his backpack and took one last look around the room that he had lived in for the last three months . . . That's the longest he's ever lived somewhere besides the house he was born in. This place . . . was something he never wanted to let go yet had to if he wanted to protect the people he had grown to care for.

_Guess I'm not an iceberg after all . . ._

With his heart heavy with an emotion he wasn't familiar with, Dick opened his bedroom door for the last time and left Mount Justice without a backwards glance.

**_Young Justice, Wally's POV_**

"Okay . . . So is everyone clear on what the deal is?" Wally asked his teammates, mentally sighing.

The team nodded while M'gann smiled and spoke. "Yep. Artemis isn't working for her father and Robin isn't working for his."

Wally's face broke out into a relieved smile. "Good. Now what do you guys have to do?"

"Apologize," they muttered guiltily, cringing.

"Yes and why?" Wally asked them, speaking to them as if he were their parent.

The team shuffled uneasily. "Because we shouldn't have reacted like that. We should have trusted him enough to let him explain."

Wally nodded. "Good. Now go. The longer you wait, the angrier he'll get. TRUST ME."

Cringing with dread, the team quietly left the room. Wally sighed as he watched them go.

_I can't believe that I, Wally West, had to act like a grownup! They SO owe me!_

"Wally, Robin's gone!" M'gann cried out as she and the team rushed to Wally.

Wally's eyebrows went up in surprise. "What? I could have sworn-"

"Wally, we don't have time for this! We found this letter and it's BAD!" Artemis shrieked at him, still mad at him for calling her his girlfriend when she obviously wasn't.

Wally cocked his head. "A letter? Seriously? How can a letter be THAT bad?"

Aqualad shook his head, falling back into his role as their leader. "Wally, this is no time for jokes. The letter is from Slade and . . ."

"What? But how? How did he-" Wally started, his eyes wide.

"Don't know and don't care. We just need to find him before he goes to Slade," Roy interrupted, his bow in hand and his arrows strapped to his back.

Wally chuckled. "Guys, there's NO WAY that Rob would go back to Slade. Trust me."

"Oh really? Because in the letter, Slade said if he didn't, he'd kill us," Superboy said, his arms crossed over his chest.

Wally's smile froze on his face. " . . . No . . . He wouldn't . . . Rob knows that we can-"

"Obviously not or we wouldn't have to go get him. Now Wally, where would Robin go if he knew he would have to go back to Slade?" Aqualad asked him, placing his right hand on Wally's shoulder.

" . . . There's only one place he'd go."

"Which is where?"

" . . . His mother's grave."

**A/N- **Meant to get this chapter out sooner but been busy this weekend. So did anyone like how Wally acted mature for once? Please review! This was published on 5-20-12 with the length of 756 words.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer- . . . No comment.

We're getting so close to the end . . . T-T Honestly, I hate having to write the ending because I'm afraid I'm going to write a crappy ending. -_-

Note- In the language of flowers, purple hyacinths mean "forgive me". Dark crimson roses mean mourning and despair. Please keep this in mind. If you do, the flowers that Robin puts on his mother's grave will make so much sense.

**Chapter 23**

Robin was kneeling in front of his mother's grave in a little town not too far from Jump City. It was actually his mother's hometown, hence the reason she was buried there. Robin hadn't been since . . .

_. . . Since I decided to leave. I couldn't take it anymore . . . Living and working for the person who had taken her life . . . who had taken the only person who had cared for me . . . who had taken the person that held me when I was scared . . . who had taken the person that took care of my wounds when Slade had gotten too violent in my training . . . who had taken the person that had given me a purpose in life._

Robin's hands tightened their grip on the purple hyacinths and dark crimson roses that he was planning to place on her grave. Tears stung his eyes but Robin refused to allow them to fall. If he let them fall, he'd never be able to stop. Usually, he'd tell himself he had lost the ability to cry but that was a lie, a very thin lie.

"_Red, it's okay to cry. It's not a weakness . . . It's okay. Even superheroes cry."_

Robin almost wanted to cry out in agony, memories of his mother flooding his mind which caused a dull ache in his heart. Why did she have to die? Why did she have to be the one to pay for his weakness?

WHY? Did he do something to anger the universe? Did he do something that caused her death?

_Of course I did! If I had only done what Slade had told me to do, Mom wouldn't have paid the price! He only did it because she had convinced me not to do it! I'M THE REASON WHY SHE'S DEAD! ME, ME, ME, ME!_

Robin put his hand over his mouth, smothering the sobs that were exploding in his lungs and throat. He was very close to losing control of his emotions, so very close. If he wasn't careful, M'gann would be able to sense his dark emotions. No doubt she would be surprised because she was used to only feeling boredom and rare happiness emitting from him. Robin had made sure she wouldn't be able to uncover the chaos in his heart, the guilt that was slowly feasting on his heart.

His shoulders shaking, Robin laid the flowers on his mom's grave and stood up. He had to get going. No doubt that the team had found the letter and were on their way here. Robin didn't doubt that Wally knew where to find him. That guy always seemed to know Robin too well . . . But Robin didn't really mind. Now they would have someone to explain to them why he offered himself as a sacrifice for their lives . . . and get the punishment he deserved for causing his mother's death.

. . . But before Robin could do that, he had to tell his mom something that had been rolling around in his mind since her death.

" . . . Mom . . . I'm sorry . . . So sorry . . . If I could go back, I would . . ." Robin trailed off, his throat threatening to close up.

Robin rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat to start again. "I would have listened to Slade because NOTHING meant more to me than you . . . Nothing . . . But don't worry, Mom. I'm going to be punished very soon . . ."

With his words hanging in the early morning air, Robin turned and slowly walked away from his mom's grave while a single tear ran down his right cheek.

**A/N- **I wasn't planning on ending there but it was so sad, I nearly cried . . . And this is my own work! Anyway, I hope this makes you guys understand why Robin is so . . . Robin. This was published on 5-24-12 with the length of 746 words.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

I had some people tell me that they cried during the last chapter and that made feel proud. I can make people cry with my work! *cough* Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and review.

**Chapter 24**

"Where is Robin? I thought you said he'd be here," Artemis said, her frustration boiling below the surface.

Kid Flash, now in uniform, had made a quick dash around the cemetery only to find that no one was there. Young Justice had just gotten off the Bio-Ship when Kid Flash had stopped in their path and told them that Robin wasn't there. To make sure, the team searched all over the cemetery for about fifteen minutes but still had not found Robin hence the reason Artemis was frustrated.

" . . . I don't know . . . unless . . . He wouldn't . . ."

"Robin wouldn't what?" Red Arrow asked, his hand clenching his bow.

Kid Flash shook his head, shaking the images in his mind out of his head. "Never mind. It's stupid actually . . ."

"If you think he'd do it, you're probably right," Aqualad said, hoping that his words would convince Kid Flash to talk.

Kid Flash shook his head again. "I said never mind."

"Guys, do anyone notice the flowers that are placed upon Robin's mom's grave?" M'gann jumped in, gazing downward at the wrapped flowers.

Superboy shook his head. "Not really. It's not like they're a clue or anything."

M'gann shook her head at Superboy's words, smiling softly. "You're wrong. Flowers have special meanings . . . For instance, the flowers here mean 'forgive me' and mourning and despair . . . Kid Flash, do you know why Robin would put those flowers on his mother's grave?"

Kid Flash locked his eyes on the flowers, his eyes wide. " . . . So he does blame himself . . . Yet he told me he didn't . . . Should have known that he was lying to me . . ."

"And there's an example of insanity. M'gann, you might as well touch the flowers to see if you can sense traces of Robin's emotions or memories. I don't think Kid Flash will be coming back to us anytime soon," Artemis said, rolling her eyes.

M'gann nodded and bent down to pick up the flowers while Kid Flash's eyes flashed with fear. "NO! Don't, M'gann! You have NO idea what you're going to see-"

M'gann's cry of shock interrupted his sentence as the team's minds faded to black.

**A/N- **I know I should have kept going but I'm somewhat depressed right now and just don't feel like typing. Sorry. This was published on 5-31-12 with the length of 468 words.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer- If I have to type the word "disclaimer" one more frickin' time, my brain is going to explode.

Note- The _**bold italics**_ are Robin's memories . . .

**Chapter 25**

_**Curled up in a ball on his bed, his hands covering his ears as tears rolled softly down his pale face. Red tried to block the images of what he had just witnessed but they knocked down his attempts and flashed their horrible images. **_

_**Red's mother on the ground, blood trickling down the side of her face.**_

_**Slade's monotone voice as he told Red that if he had done what he had been asked to do, this wouldn't have happened.**_

_**The knife of pain and guilt that had dug deep into his heart.**_

_**His mother's dead face.**_

_Stop! Stop! I didn't know this would happen! It's not my fault!_

_**But no matter how Red repeated this to his heart and the images, he couldn't believe it. He KNEW it was his fault. He KNEW that his mother would be holding him if he hadn't listened to her.**_

_**RED KNEW.**_

_Different Memory_

"_**Again."**_

_**Red's body ached with pain but did as he was told and once again tried to knock Slade to the ground. But moments later, Red was on the ground again with blood tricking down his arm from his shoulder.**_

"_**Again."**_

_**Red wanted to smash that face in SO BADLY but knew if he tried, he'd end up with more than a few bruises. So, feeling as if he had no choice, Red got up once again and attacked Slade with more force that he had put his anger into.**_

_Another Memory_

_**Red hopped off the bus with his backpack on his back, plans of running away rolling around his mind. But first, he had to visit his mother's grave . . . After all, it had been a year since her death. If anything, he owed her that.**_

_**A few minutes later, Red was standing before her grave with a strange expression on his young face. **_

"_**. . . Mom . . . I'm leaving."**_

_**Honestly, Red had planned on saying more than that but after a year with Slade without his mother there to protect him, Red's heart had hardened itself to the point that he couldn't even tell his own mother his true feelings.**_

_**Turning, Red walked away with a single goal in mind . . .**_

_**. . . Running till he could run no more.**_

With a gasp, M'gann and the others jerked awake with their hearts aching with emotions that didn't belong to them.

"What the crap was that?" Red Arrow asked with a groan as he sat up painfully.

"That was Robin's memories . . . the ones he was thinking about when he placed the flowers on her grave," M'gann explained as Superboy rushed to her side to help her up.

Artemis rubbed the place where her heart laid underneath. "Then why do I feel his emotions that he was feeling in those memories?"

"Because they were so intense that they practically made up half of those memories," M'gann explained again as she and Superboy helped their teammates to their feet.

" . . . What a sad childhood . . . No wonder Robin is like how he is," Aqualad murmured, sympathy flooding his heart.

"You could say that again," Kid Flash said absentmindedly, his thoughts currently somewhere else.

Aqualad sensed this. "What is it?"

Kid Flash shook his head, his eyes focused on Robin's mother's grave. " . . . Nothing."

"Oh, no. You're not doing that again. What is it, Wally? Do you know what Robin's about to do besides give himself up to Slade?" Red Arrow said, his arms crossed.

Kid Flash shuffled his feet uneasily. " . . . I'm not sure but . . ."

"But what?" Superboy asked, the suspense tensing the air.

" . . . I think Robin's going to do something very stupid."

"Like?" Artemis asked him.

" . . . Like setting Slade up so he can kill Slade AND himself at the same time."

**_Robin's POV_**

Robin had just sent Slade a message that said to come to Warehouse 13, the warehouse that Robin had just set to blow the moment Slade walked in the door.

_This is may be my punishment but that doesn't mean I'm just going let Slade terrorize my friends and innocent people. I'm going to take him down with me._

Robin's heart clenched at that thought, it not being so used to the idea that it only had mere minutes to live. But Robin didn't know what else to do. If Robin wasn't here, he couldn't make sure that Slade was dead. And besides . . . Robin needed to be punished for being the cause for his mother's death.

_I'll see you soon, Mom . . . That is, if I don't get sent to Hell for this . . ._

**A/N- **Please review! This was published on 6-9-12 (in some time zones, this was published on 6-8-12) with the length of words.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer- If I owned YJ, do you think I'd be here when I could be making all the episodes about Robin?

Sorry for not updating for a while . . . Please forgive me and review! (And please don't hate me for the short chapter.)

**Chapter 26**

Batman knew something had been wrong. He had felt it in his gut the moment he had sat his chair in front of his Bat-Computer. But having no reason to suspect something was amiss, Batman ignored his feeling of apprehension and decided to update his villain files.

All was going well till Kid Flash had somehow ended up behind him, his mouth running at a hundred miles per hour.

_. . . I curse the day that Flash had "accidently" revealed the location of my cave to Wally._

"Wally, slow down. I can't understand your jumbled-up words," Batman scolded, resisting his urge to plug his ears.

Wally stopped immediately, took a deep breath and talked somewhat slower. "Robin's in trouble! He's planning on killing Slade and him-"

Batman's cold voice that was laced with something Wally couldn't identify cut in. "Where?"

" . . . I think he's somewhere in Jump City but I don't know where he'd-" Wally started, panic dripping from his voice.

"Where did he like to go to get away from Slade?" Batman cut in, sensing that they didn't have much time.

"I think it was some warehouse place. When we were kids, that's where we'd go if he said we couldn't go to his-"

"Get the team. We have no time to waste."

"Aye, aye, Bats . . . Batman? Do you think-"

"That we'll get there in time? . . . I don't know, Wally . . . All we can do is hope."

_Oh, Robin. What trouble have you gotten yourself into?_

**_Robin's POV_**

Robin's heart started to race his chest when he heard someone walking towards his warehouse. Was it Slade? . . . Of course it was Slade. Who else would it be?

_. . . So it's time, huh? . . . At least I get to go out with a bang . . . Right?_

Robin's heart raced faster and harder, emotions blazing through his veins. Was this really his only option? Was he SURE that there wasn't anything else he could do? Better yet . . . Did he really want to die?

_Of course I don't . . . But I deserve this and not to mention Slade needs to be taken care of before he hurts any more innocent people . . . Yes, I'm doing this for the good of the world . . . Yes . . ._

But if this was really the right thing to do . . . Then why did it feel so wrong?

**A/N- **Please review! This was published on 6-20-12 with the length of 496 words.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice.

. . . This is chapter is kind of short because the way I wrote it. But it's more suspenseful this way . . . Please visit my poll!

Note- The _**bold italics**_ is the ticking of the bombs.

**Chapter 27**

_**Tick.**_

"So . . . You truly care for those naïve heroes."

Robin didn't allow his anger to spread over his face. "Yes."

_**Tick.**_

Slade laughed. "You are exactly like your mother. She was a fool too."

_**Tick.**_

Robin's face twitched with rising anger. "No, she wasn't . . . but you are."

_**Tick.**_

"Oh? And why is that?" Slade asked, humoring his son.

_**Tick.**_

A glimmer of a smile flashed on Robin's face. "Because you carelessly assumed that I wouldn't try to kill you."

_**Tick . . .**_

Slade's feet moved to escape but Robin tackled him down, staring down at the one who was his father.

"Who's laughing now?"

_**Boom!**_

A/N- Please review! This was published on 6-28-12 with the length of 233 words.


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ . . .

Thanks for all the reviews (and for not hating me for the length of last chapter)! I'm glad that some of you found last chapter suspenseful. ^-^ Oh and please visit my poll!

**Chapter 28**

As the explosion threw Dick and Slade through the shelves that littered the warehouse, Dick could have sworn he heard Batman shout out his name. But Dick wasn't sure since his senses were scattered and his mind was more focused on making sure that Slade would die. But Slade wasn't going down without a fight.

But as fate would have it, Dick and Slade were semi-conscious and were crumbled heaps beneath those broken metal shelves that had pierced their sides. In other words, all they could do was merely muttered nasty words to one another as their precious blood left their drying veins.

"I will . . . have . . . the last . . . laugh," Slade muttered as his breathing sped up as he struggled to move.

But it only made it worse; the metal twisted deeper into his skin and made his pain even more unbearable. Dick heard Slade grunt painfully as he let his body once again crumble into a heap. This made Dick want to taunt Slade about how his son, the pathetic excuse of a human being, had actually gotten the best of him. But Dick couldn't; his mind was already growing dark on him and he could no longer feel any pain.

_No, Slade. I will have the last laugh . . . As I should._

Dick had thought he would finally be peace once he had destroyed Slade and received punishment but strangely, his heart ached with a feeling that Dick was quite familiar with.

Regret.

_Ah . . . Regret. I wonder why . . ._

But Dick knew why; it was because he was leaving the people he had grown to love behind like his mother had left him. All he was leaving them with was a handful of bittersweet memories of his attitude and an empty corpse that would need to be buried . . . Not to mention, a jagged scar on their hearts that would leave them wondering about the if's and when's like he had done for most of his life.

Dick's eyes stung with tears that ached to roll down his face as he pictured Batman in his Bat-Cave with his hands covering his face. He could almost hear the grief that would surely engulf Batman's heart . . .

If they were so important to him, why did he want to die?

_Because I deserved this and Slade needed to die._

But had it REALLY been his fault? No, that wasn't the right question. Would his mother have wanted him to give up the life she had gone through so much pain to give birth to? Would his mother be truly happy that her beloved son had blamed himself for her death? Would she?

_. . . Stupid heroes. You guys are making me think of these troublesome things . . ._

"He's over here!" Superboy's voice echoed in Dick's ears, the sound making Dick smile faintly.

But it was too late. Dick was already on the brink of death . . . There was no chance that he would live . . .

**A/N- **This is NOT the last chapter. The next one might be though. Please review! This was published on 7-11-12 with the length of 603 words.


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer- I truly don't own Young Justice so stop looking at me!

I would LOVE to have at least 300 reviews when this fanfic ends . . .

Note- The _underlined italics_ is the team talking to Robin telepathically.

**Chapter 29**

**_One Hour Later_**

"Do you think he'll make it?" Kid Flash asked Batman quietly as he stared at Robin's damaged that was on a hospital bed in the Bat Cave.

" . . . I'm not sure. In these cases, it depends on the patient's will to live."

Kid Flash groaned into his hands. "That idiot! How could he blame himself for something SLADE did?"

"It's possible that deep down, he doesn't want to face reality," M'gann said quietly as she joined Batman and Kid Flash.

"What do you mean?"

M'gann glanced at Batman. "When we saw his memories, I felt his fear . . ."

"His fear of what?" Kid Flash asked.

"Of being alone. The mere thought of roaming the world alone for the rest of his life terrifies him."

"But he has us!" Kid Flash said desperately as he tried to avoid thinking of Robin being able to feel fear.

M'gann smiled sadly. "Did you forget how we reacted when we found out who his father was? That reaction would make anyone feel rejected."

"But you guys got over it!"

"AFTER he left. He has no idea that we're okay with all this."

" . . . You could always tell him," Batman said as he turned to wake the rest of the team.

"Huh?" Kid Flash said stupidly while M'gann's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Yes, we can tell him! Maybe if he knows about how we feel, he'll wake up!"

Kid Flash arched an eyebrow at her. "You know that he can't hear us, right? Between the effects of having a bomb explode mere feet from your ears and being unconscious, he wouldn't be able to hear us even if he had super hearing."

M'gann smiled as she waved off Kid Flash's concern. "He won't have to hear us because I can connect our minds."

"Ah . . . what if that doesn't work?" Kid Flash asked worriedly.

" . . . If it doesn't . . . Robin will most definitely die."

**_Ten Minutes Later_**

"Does everyone know what to do?" Batman asked as Young Justice huddled around Robin's sleeping form.

"Yep," Kid Flash answered. "They tell Robin that they accept him while you and I keep an eye on him."

Batman nodded. "Proceed. Robin doesn't have much time left."

"I'll go first," Aqualad said, his thoughts a whirlpool within his mind.

M'gann nodded as she closed her eyes. "Let me hook your mind up with his and . . . You're ready. Go ahead."

**_Aqualad_**

He quickly closed his eyes as he felt Robin's strangely quiet mind touch his nervous one. What would he say? What would make Robin feel that he was accepted and needed? What would make Robin resist the swift hands of death?

. . . The only thing Robin had asked of them.

The truth.

_Robin . . . if you can hear me, please resist your desire to die. We NEED you, your attitude and your quick wits that has helped us countless times. Do you hear me? If you die . . . how will we continue when our team is incomplete? How will we be able to laugh and enjoy life when our minds are haunted by the if's and when's? How will we be able to help and save people when we failed to save you?_

_How, Robin? Answer me that, Robin . . ._

_The rest of the team will talk to you as well . . . We won't let you go without a fight._

**_Red Arrow_**

You can imagine how Red Arrow felt all this. He hated when things weren't in his control and he could do nothing but plead to change things. But somehow Red Arrow was able to keep a cool front . . . But as for his mind, it was a completely different story.

A part of him desperately wanted to escape this reality and to pretend that this wasn't happening. Another part of him wanted to beg M'gann to take away his memories of Robin and his impending death.

Yet the larger part of him just wanted to yell at Robin in hope that it would snap him out of it . . . Yes, Red Arrow would listen to that part of him. It seemed to be the wisest of the three.

_WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINKING YOU'RE DOING, ROBIN? DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK WE WERE JUST GOING TO BE OKAY WITH YOU BASICALLY COMMITTING SUICIDE? HOW STUPID ARE YOU? WE NEED YOU, IDIOT! HOW AM I GOING TO DEAL WITH ARTEMIS' NAGGING IF YOU'RE NOT THERE TO CRACK ME UP? _

_ROBIN, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! ANSWER WITH YOUR MOUTH, YOU SELFISH MORON! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DON'T!_

**_Superboy_**

Superboy wasn't used to this emotion that was coursing through him as he thought of what he could say to snap Robin out of it. The emotion was so . . . strong and seemed to have him by the throat. Heck, it was all Superboy could do to breathe! What was this suffocating emotion? Which of the emotions that M'gann taught him was this?

. . . Was this despair? Maybe . . .

_Robin . . . I only have one thing to say._

_WE NEED YOU._

**_Artemis_**

Artemis was overwhelmed by her feelings of guilt and regret. She shouldn't have reacted so badly . . . She should have the most understanding out of the team but instead, she turned out to be the harshest. She shouldn't have been! She should have been surprised but understanding. After all, she had also escaped her father . . . and not alone; she had her mother by her side.

But Robin had no one. He had been all alone.

_Robin . . . I owe you an apology for the way I reacted. I should have been more understanding . . . I'm sorry. Hey, you know, you should be proud of Wally. He yelled at us and explained everything. He made us understand your history and how you had severed ties with Slade . . . _

_Robin, I have a question for you . . . Do you really believe that it was your fault that your mother was killed by Slade? DO YOU REALLY? Because I'm pretty sure that when we found you, you were trying not to lose consciousness. Or was that just a trick of the light?_

_. . . You can answer me when you wake up._

**_M'gann_**

She could feel everyone's emotions swirling around the room, nearly suffocating her with their thick feelings. But M'gann ignored all of that as she closed her eyes and focused on talking to Robin telepathically. Her heart throbbed with the intensity of the situation and her mind was swarmed with thoughts that she wished to share with Robin.

_Robin, please wake up! Don't give up on us! Don't let this team die just because you fear the life you'll live! Robin, no matter what you say or do, we'll be behind you with our support. Wally explained your life to us and we don't care who your father is! You're just Robin to us . . ._

_Robin . . . please . . . don't give up because . . ._

_We need you, Robin!_

**A/N-** Man, this chapter was LONG! Hope you liked it! This was published on 7-24-12 with the length of 1,290 words.


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice.

**Chapter 30**

Robin was deep within his mind, floating on endless water that reflected the memories that danced on the night sky above him. It was so peaceful . . . so calm. He had never experienced anything like this before. It was refreshing and made him want to stay there forever . . .

To never face the reality he would wake up to if he lived.

The sky shuddered as his happy memory faded and unhappy one replaced it, the events reflecting in the dark water. Robin made the water ripple as he flinched, the emotions of the memory hitting him hard.

Hurt.

Anger.

Loss.

He hadn't wanted to remember these feelings he had felt when his team freaked about his father's identity. No, he had wanted to bury them so deep in his mind that they would never be uncovered and brought back to the surface of his scarred mind. But wasn't that where he was? In the deepest part of his dying mind?

_. . . I'm not dead? But I thought . . . How? For how long?_

Robin let a sad smile grace his lips as he watched himself leave his team to question Artemis about her father. He hadn't even gotten the chance to explain to his friends about his situation. He hadn't gotten the acceptance he had longed for since his youth.

All because he had blamed himself for something that wasn't even his fault.

_Ah, irony is a bitter drink of reality. I succeeded in my mission yet wish to undone what I've done . . . What pitiful irony._

Robin barked a bitter laugh as he let the warm waters gently rock his damaged body. He should have known this would happen, that Slade would somehow get the last laugh.

_Wait, is Slade dead? Did he escape? Is he planning on killing my friends?_

Panic burned in his veins as images of Slade stalking his friends till he saw an opportunity to attack them. Robin could almost hear their cries of pain and shock as Slade mercilessly landed hits to merely get back at his dead son. These images got bloodier and bloodier as the seconds rolled by, tormenting Robin with the fact he couldn't do a thing about it.

Because, my dear readers, he was dying even though he no longer wished to.

Robin could feel his oncoming tears behind his eyes as his heart ached with such blended emotions that he couldn't tell you what they were. But Robin tried to make himself look at the situation realistically. Slade was hurt pretty badly so it would be a few months, if not a year, before Slade would even begin to stalk the team. Slade liked to have his plan PERFECT so he would probably spend a few months on that as well as soon as he had the team's individual schedules down. By then, it would be a year since his passing and no doubt his friends would be over his death, leaving them to be able to protect themselves with all their might. With all of that and Batman hunting Slade down (hopefully), his friends would be fine. Even if Batman wasn't hunting down Slade, he would still know what they were doing of every second of every day.

In other words, they would fine without him . . . Right?

_They were fine without me before so they should be fine without me . . . I'm not needed._

Robin's thoughts had taken a self-degrading turn when he heard voices from a distance. But it was absurd! This was his MIND, not the freaking ocean-!

_It must be M'gann . . . Those idiots! I'm DYING so they should just give up . . ._

Like he had? Never.

_We won't let you go without a fight . . ._

_WE NEED YOU, IDIOT . . ._

_WE NEED YOU . . ._

_Robin . . . I owe you an apology for the way I reacted . . ._

_You're just Robin to us . . ._

Robin blinked in shock. They had somehow managed to get their voices through all of his barriers and into the far corner of his mind! If they hadn't cared, they wouldn't have done that . . . But how did he know this wasn't some trick his mind was playing on him? How did he know he wasn't imagining this?

_We need you, Robin!_

The emotion behind that voice shook the water that Robin was floating on, the desperation shaking Robin to his core. He hadn't known this kind of desperation since . . .

. . . Since he had tried to wake up his dead mother up.

Robin's hands shook as he realized how he had felt then was what his friends were probably feeling as he laid there, giving up like a coward. How could he stand putting them through that kind of pain? How could he when, unlike his mother, he could force himself to live? How could he when that was the last thing he wanted to do to them?

Robin's shoulders shook as he chuckled as a few tears silently fell down his cheeks.

_I'm so stupid . . . so very, very stupid. How could I expect these idiots to give up when they obviously don't know when to?_

The chuckles made his dark haven waver and disappear as the darkness was slowly chased away by the oncoming light. When all the darkness was gone, Robin stopped chuckling.

This was it . . . This was his chance to wake up and not give up.

But was he willing to do that?

. . . Yes. Yes, he was.

A slight smile laced itself on Robin's lips as he closed his eyes and slowly opened them to blinding light.

**A/N- **There's still one more chapter. Please review! This was published on 8-2-12 with the length of 1,004 words.


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ . . .

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!

**Chapter 31**

**_One Month Later_**

"Ah, come on, Alfred! Just for a few minutes!"

"I'm sorry, Master Dick but Master Bruce made it clear that you weren't allowed to get out of bed till the end of the week."

Robin groaned. "But I can't take it anymore! I'll go crazy if I stay in this bed for another minute!"

Alfred ignored Robin's complaint as he picked up the tray and left the Medical Bay in the Bat Cave. Alfred knew that if he stayed in that room, the boy would have convinced him to disobey Bruce's specific instructions which involved Robin not leaving the Bat Cave. Honestly, Alfred was waiting for Bruce to finally pop the question that he's been dying to ask the boy downstairs. It was so easy to see that Bruce cared for the boy like he was his own but he was obviously nervous or something.

_I don't get why Master Bruce is beating around the bush. Surely he realizes that the sooner he gets an answer, the better._

Alfred shook his head at his thoughts. He would just have to trust Bruce on this . . . Or just take it into his own hands . . .

_That might make Master Bruce angry . . . But it might not. After all, this is to help him . . ._

Sitting the tray down in the kitchen, Alfred headed back to the Bat Cave to have a long overdue conversation with the boy. As Alfred went down the stairs, he couldn't help but feel as this was the beginning of a new chapter in the Wayne household . . . A happy chapter unlike all those years ago when Bruce's parents died. No, this chapter would much happier. Alfred knew that much.

**_A Few Hours Later_**

Bruce knew Alfred did something the moment he walked in the door. He didn't know what or why but he knew that Alfred had interfered with SOMETHING. Bruce's suspicions grew when he saw a slight smirk on Alfred's face.

WHAT DID HE DO?

Bruce ignored the countless scenarios that raced through his head as he headed down to the Bat Cave to check up on Robin. There was no way that Alfred had done any necessarily BAD but there was still a chance that he . . . Bruce grimaced as he grew closer to the Medical Bay. There was no way that Alfred had said something to Robin, right? After all, Bruce had wanted to do it . . . Eventually.

Nah. There was no way that Alfred had taken matters into his own hands when he knew that Bruce was just waiting for the right time . . .

_Which you keep saying isn't here yet._

Bruce mentally slapped those thoughts away. He hadn't pushed his question off because he was nervous. He had merely wanted to wait till it was the right time to ask Robin a very important question . . . Yes, that was it and not that he was scared of Robin's reply. Absolutely . . . He was the Batman! He didn't fear anything!

. . . Except the negative answer he was sure that Robin would give.

Bruce bit his lip as he tried to gather hope that Robin would surprise him and say yes. He wouldn't be able to ask if he had no hope.

"What's up, Bruce?" Robin asked from his spot in the bed where he had been for a month so far.

Yes, Robin knew who he was. It hadn't the kid long to figure it out and not to mention that Alfred had let it slip (accidental or not, Bruce wasn't sure). But for some reason, Bruce hadn't cared. It just meant that he would have to keep Robin close which was something he wanted. He cared for the boy like he was his own. Bruce knew of his father issues and couldn't help but want to prove to the boy that some men could and would be great fathers.

. . . Yes, he wanted Robin to live with him.

Bruce swallowed. "Good . . . You?"

He couldn't believe he was so nervous! It was just a simple question, not brain surgery! The worst he could say was no . . . But Bruce was so sure that answer would hurt like nothing other. He cared too much for the boy to let him go without someone to raise him.

"As good as you can be when you've been on bed rest for a month," Robin said bitterly, his body antsy to get some exercise.

Bruce couldn't help but smile. "You almost died, Robin. Of course you're going to be on bed rest for a month. Especially after the way the team tackled you when you woke up."

Robin laughed. "Yeah, they were pretty emotional, weren't they?"

"Who wouldn't be? We thought you were going to die."

" . . . That reminds me . . . Is Slade . . . I mean, is he . . ."

"Yes, he's dead."

Robin sighed with relief. "Does it make me a bad person to feel relieved that my father is dead? Shouldn't I feel somewhat sad or something?"

"Robin, he couldn't be considered a father because he wasn't ever one. He didn't treat you like fathers should. So, no, it doesn't make you a bad person," Bruce said with his words steeled with reassurance.

When Robin only nodded, Bruce felt as if now was the time to pop the question.

"Robin . . . I want to ask you-"

"Yes."

Bruce blinked. "Excuse me? You didn't even let me finish my question."

Robin smirked. "A little birdie told me that you were going to ask me to live with you as your ward. I thought about it and I decided to say yes when you asked."

"A little birdie, you say? I wonder who that might be," Bruce said sarcastically when his eyes locked on the stairs.

"Don't be too hard on him. He was just looking out for you."

"Uh huh," Bruce muttered as he left Robin to go ask this "little birdied" a few questions.

**_Young Justice_**

"FINALLY! He took forever!"

"Ditto."

"Am I the only one who's thinking blackmail?"

"With what and who?"

"Batman. We know his secret identity and that could be used to our advantage."

" . . . Wally, do you want to die?"

"No, I don't. Why did you ask that, Roy?"

" . . . I guess we'll just have to let you find out."

"Hey, I don't have time to go to his funeral! I'm already scrambling for time to do my homework!"

"My funeral? What?"

"I have to agree with Artemis. I've already planned a trip back to Atlantis. I don't wish to have to reschedule it."

"Guys, what the heck are you talking about?"

"If you plan on trying to blackmail Batman, you'll find out."

"Wait, I don't plan on TRYING to blackmail Batman-"

"Thank goodness. I thought I was going to make an excuse to my mom to go to your funeral."

"I plan on SUCCESSFULLY blackmailing Batman."

" . . . I give up. He's doomed."

**A/N- **Hope you liked the last bit! Please review! Stop by my other fanfics! This was published on 9-7-12 with the length of 1,248 words.


End file.
